Brother that Brought me Laughter
by Kathayley37
Summary: Everyone had blamed Terrance for the death of his little brother Chris, his whole life was thrown as a result, worser things keep happening as a result and he feels responsible for ruining other people's lifes because of his mistake. He has few chances for redemption and sees ghosts and visions in his dreams.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

There was unsettlingly silences in the darken room he sat in. Rubbing his sweaty hands on his face, trying to wipe away tears. He was shivering from pure fear. Now the heat was truly on him. He knew what he had done wrong, it was everywhere, pasted on every newspaper headline, his picture was everywhere. But why did it had to lead to this? All this madness had finally stopped. However it had grave consequences, nothing was going to be the same now; he knew that once he was hauled here and locked in this empty room.

But why did it go so wrong? Everything changed within a minute, the world was heavy and started to collapse and it felt like it had fallen on top of him. It started as a joke, something he had done many times before. He stared at his Mask in lap, that was red and shaped like a Fox, something he idolised at times. But now it was covered in blood stains, each blood stain was a reminder staring and burning into his very being. The guilt was getting at him and tearing into his mind.

His silver eyes darted up when he heard the door creek open, the light came in shortly before it was closed again, the light crept in but vanished like his hope did. The man coming from outside the room approached him, making him tense up.

He had feared ever since he was here that he was coming. But now as he got more closer to him with each step of his heavy boots, He was more scared and he began to fear everything would end in him being sent away from his family and friends to jail for the "so-called" crime he had committed, he was fully unaware! This was all unfair!

Finally the Man came and sat down on the opposite side of him on the old wooden chair like the one the teen sat on, he turned on the desk lamp light. Revealing he was a strong man, he had short brown hair and green eyes, he wore a black coat and a grey fedora on his head which he prided was his favourite hat.

"So." He said quietly growling at the teenager, his eyes showed that inside, he was burning with anger and fury at him, sending him quivering down to his bones.

"S-so what?" He asked shaking uncontrollably from fear knowing who this man was. It meant he was in more trouble than he first thought. This Man was so powerful and was well known for ending criminals in gruesome ways, he didn't even show pity to teens his age for petty crimes like robbery and breaking property, but surely he wasn't a criminal nor he had committed a crime in question.

"Do you know who I am?" The man questioned holding his hands together flatly in front of himself to show he was unarmed with any weapons, but he had a feeling in this area of work, he would have some training in hand to hand combat.

"Well... N-no." He lied hoping that would get him less looking angry at him.

"I am Lance Stone. Chief and Head of the police." He gestured at his chief badge, "I've worked my job before you were even born. I'm here for a good reason on the count of what has happened following the events of a couple of days ago. What is your full name?" Lance presented a file and placed it under the light so he could read and match the details.

"I'm Terrance... Terrance Peterson..." He lowered his head in fear.

"Your Profile says you are 14 years old. Is that correct?" He opened the file and looked at his file seeing all known details about him including his name, age, height and where he lived.

"Yes." He answered.

"Your Parents are named Dean and Zara, and you have a little sister called Holly Right?" He looked at images of his parents seeing their faces and what looked similar between them and their oldest son.

"They are."

"They must be so disappointed and angry at your recent behaviour and actions, Terrance." He shook his head.

"B-but I didn't know that could happen!" He yelled freaking out.

"Shut up." He ordered pointing his finger at him sternly, "You listen to me. I will send you to a teen prison if I have to. I will even send you to an adult prison if I have to because you might be sentences for 10 year for this murder."

"N-no! I can't go to prison for a joke right?! It was a joke! It wasn't murder!" He barked scared now.

"You can be charged with accepted murder."

"Murder?! That wasn't even close to it! S-sir. I swear it was a stupid accident and it will never happen again."

"I'll Make sure that this will never be repeated Peterson, because you will be declared a threat."

"A threat?! No! No!" Terrance screamed in horror never wanting for it to go this far.

"And If you are a labeled as a threat to minors. You will not allowed to be near any children under the age of ten."

"But My cousin and my sister are under the age of ten!"

"I don't care. You won't be allowed near them if the charges go ahead."

"You can't do that." Terrance shook his head, "that's horrible to seperate me from my little sister, and all because... because of this mess I didn't mean to cause."

"Now. I have to ask. What happened from your point of view. Every detail down to what actually happened leading up to this." He told him.

"Well it was My brother's tenth birthday... Everyone was there... Including my cousin."

"It says here that your Younger Cousin Finn Thomas Sullivan saw it happen, his age is five."

"Yes. Well me and my friends-"

"What are their names Terrance?"

"Well... The one who was dressed in the Freddy mask was Kevin. Then one who was Bonnie was Robert... Chica was Daniella.. she prefers to be called Dan..."

"I'm seeing that your friends have been arrested also and they are being questioned. But I wanted to question you especially since you are what we call the "ringleader" of the gang."

"Anyway. I Saw Chris and his friend talking about getting that Plushtrap Toy everyone has. I think he's jealous because Finn got a special one for his birthday from our grandfather. I wanted to scare him into leaving because I thought he was wasting stupid time."

"Kid cut to the chase now." Lance said just as the door swung open and a little red haired boy came into the room.

"George? What are you doing here?!" He looked at the little boy.

"I can't find my Safety Teddy daddy. Mommy said you had it." He said.

"I gave to Joshua. Go find him and ask for it. Okay Buddy? Daddy's busy with his job. Then go and find your Mom. She should be waiting for you outside somewhere. We can go get some ice cream later if you want."

"Okay Daddy!" George agreed walking away from the room.

"Is that your kid?" Terrance asked.

"If you must know:Yes he is my Son. His Name is George Stone. He's 3 years old. He's scared of everything without his Teddy around... and he's the reason why I don't want you smart-arsed teenager fuckers running around and scaring innocent kids for kicks." He warned about how deeply he loved his own son and how far he would go to keep him save and sound, "Now keep on telling me."

"Well me and my friends decided scare him. We took him towards Fredbear and the stage. Despite the rules saying people were not allowed near the stage when they were performing. I knew he had a huge phobia of animatronics."

"How did this phobia start I might ask?" Lance asked grabbing his notepad and taking a few notes.

"Back when Chris was five. Our Grandpa took us to see early designs of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. He experimented with the spring lock suits."

"You are aware those suits are dangerous Terrance?" He rose his eyebrow hearing the familiar term.

"Not at the time no. It was in 1982. Chris saw our grandpa putting a man into a suit during the experiment, then the man inside tried to cuddle Chris. But he ran away and hid because he was scared. Then off course the man decided to chase him. Then the man started to scream really loudly... And we saw something red drip out of the suits cracks, he was screaming for help in his language."

"And what did he speak?"

"He spoke Greek. Since My grandpa was from Greece, he knew the man needed help. Since he couldn't speak proper English. He relied on him to translate anything he said into english." Terrance explained, "But they rushed him away with him screaming loudly. Chris has been scared since then. Believing every animatronic has a human inside wanting to kill him. I think this is where his nightmares come from. I remembered Finn being there. But Finn was only about a few months old. He wouldn't have remembered it and even took notice." He remembered his red hair and golden honey eyes younger cousin Finn Sullivan being there, but he remembered him in a stroller wearing a diaper with his mother, Terrance's aunt, Rosalyn Sullivan and Finn's Young Father, Ben Sullivan.

"Strange about your family." Lance nodded.

"Anyway. We decided to stuff Chris into the mouth of Fredbear then-"

"Let me guess. His jaw crushed his skull causing internal brain damage. Most of it being his frontal lobe section." He pointed on a paper, then he lifted it up showing him, "This the Doctor's report from Doctor King. It highlights what Fredbear did to Chris because of your joke."

"But I swear Mr Stone it was an accident! A sick joke! I didn't mean for Chris to go to hospital."

"And because of you. Chris's future is looking grim and short unless a miracle happens overnight. Also I wanted to mention a report given to me."

"From who?!" He barked surprised.

"From your aunt Rosalyn Sullivan." He laid the paper in front of him, "Surprisingly, Her Son Finn is currently having nightmares about the incident in question. Also He drew a disturbing picture and had shown it to other kids at his play group. Now he and his mother are banned from coming back because of the image. And she also pointed out to me she's still four months pregnant in her second pregnancy, so what have you got to say?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to end this way! I never meant it to end this way! But Chris will be alright... Right?" He asked, tearing up.

"In the report I got from the doctors it said his level of brain activity is dropping. Meaning that it could end in the most horrible way." Lance nodded firmly.

"What does it mean now?" Terrance looked desperate for the chiefs final orders and answers to his questions.

"It means your free. For now. It's possible you could be patrolled by police." Lance tipped down his hat to cover some parts of his forehead, "Don't let me catch you doing something like this ever again. Or it'll be cuffs for you, I don't reward second chances easily..."

"But I'm not dangerous. I swear Sir. It was a complete accident and It'll never happen again!" He grabbed his forehead as he began to cry heavily, Lance started to look at the kid with pity.

"Alright. You're broken now. Just leave. I'll talk to your parents later. Go and See Chris. See your Mom. She must be worried sick about you." Lance pointed at the door, Terrance nodded still wiping his tears. He walked towards the door and opened it, going outside. As soon as he left he was meant by an angry glare from his father.

His Father was a Lawyer. And a good one indeed. He always wore a suit and tie. Even to a public place like the super market. He had dark brown hair and dark silver eyes that looked down at his son in shame.

"You finally get out?" He snarled shivering, his fist was clenched heavily, "Is this good enough for your sick games...? Is that thirst finally gone or do you want more out of your games? What do you have to say for yourself young man?" He started to make his son feel extreme fear.

"I'm sorry dad." Terrance spoke simply frighten now, his father had never looked so angry that it practically burnt into his soul.

"SORRY IS NOT GONNA FIX THIS!" He yelled striking Terrance's face with his curled fist, he fell to the floor, crying from pain, he wiped blood away from his mouth just as his Father took another swing at him. He had never hit him before, he must have really messed up now if in his father's eyes he deserved to be hit.

"Dean stop it!" His mother said, unlike his father. His mother had Blondish-Brownish Hair with Blue eyes, she wore a yellow dress and flat shoes. She held her husband back from their son as he regained his footing and stood up.

"Zara don't you understand what he has done?! He's killed Chris! Our Boy is going die because of his sick jokes! We should never have ignored Chris when he told us Terrance was locking him in his room and teasing him!"

"He didn't know this would happen Dean, and siblings always fight, I had a good share of fights with my sister." Zara told him rubbing his clenched fist, now making him relaxed, he still stared with hatred. "It was my fault I should I kept a better eye on Chris. I should Have seen the signs. My sister did tell me he acted weird."

"But this is a disaster! Chris isn't even a teen yet he's in danger of dying!"

"Dean. Please behave. Terrance. Would you like to see Chris today?" His mother asked.

"O-okay Mom. I'm sorry."

"I know sweetie. I'm just glad you came to your senses now and realised what you did wrong." She rubbed his face, "Besides. You'll get to see your cousin too and My sister."

"Why would Finn be there?" Terrance asked as they walked out of the building.

"My Sister couldn't find a Babysitter. Plus Finn wrote a card he wants to give to Chris."

It wasn't long before they arrived at the local hospital, Terrance nervously held back tears and held onto his Foxy mask, looking at how such small splatters of blood where still on there from that day. They would always haunt him.

"Mr and Mrs Peterson? You can go and see your son now." One of the Nurses told them. They followed her to the room where they would see the ten year old for the first time in many days since the accident.

Terrance felt like screaming when he saw what he had seen. His Little brother. Lying lifeless On a bed. He had a breathing mask over his face and a heart motion next to his bed beating slowly. His Forehead was bandaged heavily and showed faint tints of Crimson Red that was his own blood still coming from his head.

"Oh my poor baby..." Zara let tears come to her eyes seeing her son like this was her worst nightmare. She rubbed his hand then breathed her warm breath onto it. Hoping it would cause a reaction. "Mommy's here for you Chris..."

"Zara." She turned and saw her sister. A young woman with long and curly black hair with honey coloured eyes, she wore a large dark blue shirt that covered her growing belly with a dark green skirt and long boots.

"Rosalyn." She said crying and going to hug her sister, she embraced her hug and rubbed he back as she sobbed loudly. "What am I going to do?! What am I going to tell mom and dad! They won't be excepting this!"

"You have to tell them the truth Zara. They'll find out themselves otherwise. They will."

"So where's Ben today?" Dean noticed the absences of Finn's Father, Ben Sullivan, he couldn't see the red head in sight, and knowing he had very familiar shade of red hair that was able to seen from miles away, he just couldn't see the young father of Finn and Rosalyn's soon to be born second child.

"Ben's at home. He wanted to get a head start on the nursery." She whispered into her sister's ear.

"Oh but that's still months away why is he jumping onto it now?!"

"Well he found a rat living in the room so he's called an exterminator. He wants to give the room a base coat of white. We both want to keep the gender a surprise."

Terrance was listening to those words, hopefully when his new baby cousin came in a few months, he would be able let he or she hear about how good he was from him and Chris... That is if he pulled through...

"That's good but we need to remember Chris." Dean pointed out, not aware someone was peeking around the conner from the door. This man had misty silver eye with faint tints of lavender around in a sparkle, he was quiet enough for no one to notice him.

"Hello!" Finn said to him, startling him and making him turn around to hide.

"Finn honey? What is it?" Rosalyn asked curious almost wanting to kneel down but her belly had prevent those actions.

"It's that man from Fredbears!" Finn exclaimed.

"William?" Rosalyn asked as the young man came out from hiding, he looked very shyly at her and everyone else in the room.

"H-hello there." He said shyly.

"William you don't need to be scared. Me and My father welcome you as a family member. You know we'll always be there for you."

"And I still want to repay you for what your Family did for me.." William admitted.

"Anytime William. You know my son. Finn."

"I heard your going to have another child." William pointed out the fact he had been listening in longer than she first thought.

"Yes."

"R-Rosalyn." He said shivering, "I'm going to lose my job."

"What?" She asked

"I'm going to lose my job because of what happened! The company is going to be shut down! I'll be broke again!"

"William , My father will be more than happy to help you find another job working for him. And I will too, you won't go broke."

"But this is horrible! I loved Chris like he was my own son! I was the one who unlocked the closet when he got locked in and I gave him that Fredbear Plush toy he loves!" He yanked the plushie from behind his back showing them the old toy.

"So you gave it to him?" Terrance asked.

"You caused this. Don't talk to me!" He yelled angrily pointed him at him.

"William. It was an accident." Rosalyn spoke defending Terrance.

"You're defending a criminal?" William asked.

"He's not!" Zara yelled at him, "He's an innocent 14 year old boy and he doesn't deserve this!"

"William . Please don't blame him. We still love him despite what's happened. My mother always told me you can forgive your kids for even the most horrible of crimes, and the reason is because you always see them as a sweet little child."

"Terrance did nothing wrong William. I won't have you coming in here and yelling at my family!" Zara yelled at him

"Mr and Mrs Peterson." The nurse said, "The doctor wants to talk to you both privately."

"Okay" Zara and Dean walked away following her outside the door.

"Poor Chris." Rosalyn said looking at him, "I'm sorry Terrance. I don't blame you. This was an accident and you know it was."

"Thanks aunt."

"No problem sweetie." Rosalyn nodded, she felt Finn tug on her skirt whining, "Oh I have to go help Finn. I think he needs to go to the bathroom. Stay William please." She walked away, Finn followed her. Leaving Terrance with William.

"Such a sweet little Boy." William said grabbing a lock of Chris's Hair, he rubbed it with his fingers softly, he looked at him almost crying seeing he was in pain. Although he didn't show it. He knew he in pain.

William took out the Fredbear plushie, looking at it for a few seconds and remembering back to his own childhood. He remembered all the events after both of his Parents were murdered when he was a baby. He was adopted by other parents he didn't like, so he ran away from home and met the young Ben Sullivan, at the time Vincent was ten years old while Ben was only just a new employee in the fire department, he took him back to his house, when he was dating Rosalyn. After many years, Ben and Rosalyn helped William get pass what he had faced in his past and get back on track with his life. He got a job with Fredbear Family Diner when he turned 17.

It was hopeful to hear Ben was having another son, but now these were dark times that reminded him of his parents.

And now it was happening again. Chris was slipping away...

William let a few tears fall onto Fredbear's fur before he gently lifted up Chris's arm and placed Fredbear in his grasp, placing his hand back, he backed away. When he saw this picture. It broke him more.

His brother did this... He had murdered him... He'd never enjoy life again.

"I hope you're happy." William cried softly sniffing, he warned Terrance who was backing away as William got closer to him, "You're sick joke has gotten me fired. And you've killed him. I hope you live happily now Peterson." He gripped his shoulder squeezing them tightly.

"Let me go." Terrance said fearing for his safety again.

"I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE YOU BASTARD!" He shoved him into the wall sobbing now, Terrance hit the wall hardly rubbing the back of his neck while William fell to the floor crying tears and holding himself on the ground.

Terrance managed to get back up, he with complete silence walked towards Chris hearing his heart struggling to beat. Broke his heart.

"I-I don't know if you can Hear me... But I'm Sorry..." He lowered his head and grabbed his hand, "I'm so sorry Chris. I didn't mean for this to happen. But I will help you! I promise!" He tried to stay happy but he was failing badly. This uncertainty is what brought it on, all these insecurities existed in him now.

Within a few seconds of saying that, he started to sob, then he heard the worst thing ever...

...

...

...

The machine had flatlined.

"C-Chris?" Terrance asked crying more now, "Chris?!" He grabbed his shoulder and shook him, causing for his Fredbear and fall out of his grasp and onto the floor.

William looked over, his eye got thin when he saw what had happened, he got up and rushed over.

"Chris!" He yelled, he didn't know what to do, he grabbed his forehead and tugged on his hair, "CHRIS?!"

"Oh dear!" The nurse rushed back in with Terrance's parents, shortly after Rosalyn returned with Finn.

While the nurse tried to get Chris's heart started again, Terrance looked over at the scene he had created because of his joke.

His mother was sobbing loudly and His Father was holding her close while she screamed.

Rosalyn fell into the nearest chair and clasped he mouth, she began to cry with Finn crawling up next to her to cuddle her, giving her comfort.

William was holding the Fredbear Plushie in his gasp, he was almost snarling angrily and growling with his darken face showing no emotion other than anger... he then threw down the plush toy and abandoned it, walking away.

The doctor came in and told the nurse to read the current time, he then write that down as his death time, Terrance was shaking and crying as the doctor removed his mask then threw his blanket over his face then wheeled his bed away. Never to be seen again.

* * *

Two years after Chris' death, William was still grieving and drinking. That's all he did these days.

He had lost contact with the family, he didn't give a shit to be honest, they were a goody-two shoes family for not outcasting their son. He murdered someone and he wasn't even eighteen yet! How outrageous is that?!

He sat alone in his purple car, drinking to lose sense and numb the pain of his heavy depression cloud hanging over him, his eyes rolled and he saw a little girl staring at a window crying. How annoying he thought, why couldn't she stop crying the whiny little bitch.

 _I will give her something to really cry about..._ He thought as he opened the door and exited his car holding a sharpen knife in his hand.

* * *

When he came to again, he was in his car covered in blood around his hands, he then looked out the window, where he saw the now dead black haired girl on the sidewalk, her blood in a big puddle around her. Her eyes were forever fixed in fear. She did struggle for a bit, but only for a bit, then she allowed him to finish his job, plunging the knife deep into her chest. He possibly broke her ribs by the sheer force he threw behind the knife. He covered her mouth as she screamed and shook violently from blood lost.

His lips curled into a smile. He still felt that rush. That beautiful rush, she was dead. He killed her.

He had the strength.

He had the strength to do anything!

He could...

He could...

He started to chuckle at mere thought as he took off the handbrake and stomped down on the pedal, driving away.

The thought of murder... Terrance loved his family...

He also loved his cousin...

And he was weak...

Defenceless at the right times...

This would be beautiful, like how that girl died in on the sidewalk, no one bothering to check if she was alright. No one would care if a child was to go missing one day and never return.

Except Terrance, who would jump of a bridge...

Oh he loved that thought...

* * *

UPDATES 15th OF AUGUST 2017:

*Changed Terrance's Father's name and appearance so he didn't share Rebecca's father's name and also so he could match Terrance's appearance a little more

*Changed a few words and did some editing

*added a few sentences on some paragraphs.

*Changed George's Age to 3 so he is 32 in 2016

*Made Rosalyn pregnant with Felix rather than him existing at this time since he is born in 1998. This takes place a few weeks after the bite.

*changed Vincent's hair appearance a little.

UPDATE 6TH OF JANUARY 2018:

*did more editing (I'm embarrassed that I missed some serious mistakes in my my first edit! Hopefully it's better now)

*removed some phrases that didn't make senses,

*added some new phrases in so the writing looks better

*decided to change Vincent's name to William.

*Added the ending where William murders the child from the FNAF 2 mini game who eventually becomes the puppet (I have named my version of the child, Melody).


	2. Terrance's Parents Die

I have been feeling compelled for months to write more on this story. So here's the next one. But I felt more compelled when I saw reviews on my story... That weren't really Reviews... They were... Weird to me.

I'm referring to these reviews written by an anonymous user calling themselves Mia, he/she have written these story like things... In the reviews... To me, this is not what you use reviews for. But I read them never the less. I found out they write a small story about Terrance becoming the Puppet. Which is not impossible in the canon Five Nights At Freddy's which Scott has designed, he can declare what ever he wants because he created the series.

However I would like to strictly point out, in my timeline Terrance never becomes the puppet/Marionette, if he did he wouldn't be acting like this towards the animatronics, he'd hate them and he'd be trying to get back to his former life which still exists with Felix and his Grandmother because He would still believe that he had a life with them despite what he did. As you would have read in the end, Terrance lives on but is bullied a lot for years.

I also don't believe Terrance deserves to be murdered, he needs a second chance. Which is what he gets, a good job, friends,a wife and children. If he did vanish Or died. It would seriously screw up a lot of events prior to my main story Broken and the series. Since Terrance plays an important part and will be a major character in the series which you will see frequently mentioned or in the flesh.

I noticed in your latest "tale" you mentioned Lance Stone not working in the Missing children case and some another guy did. That's not true. Lance never did solve the case but he didn't retire for at lease another few years, he retired in 2000, when his son George was 18 years old and still training. However George wears his father's fedora to represent his pride and make sure his father's name was never forgotten as he was a man who placed many criminals under arrest.

Personally to Mia, if you wanna write Stories, please create an account and write them there, you would get a lot of positive feedback, I don't care you written them in the reviews but I'm unsure what your intentions are by writing them in my story reviews and I'm not even sure you liked my story.

I removed your reviews because they were bothering me and even freaked me out, I started to even have... Nightmares. Plus I would prefer if you didn't write this stuff in my reviews, these types of things actually screw up my iPad a lot and fill up my limited space on my device. Look Terrance does actually make things better after losing his family, I've been changing some stuff around in my AU and now Felix actually forgives him once he turns 25 and actually does meet his children. However they are no longer twins born on the same day, I've decided to change so Christina is born 5 years before Benjamin is. So they are no longer twins.

Also Let me point out to you Mia that the Marionette in my timeline is actually a GIRL. She is called Melody (I thought it was a cool reference to the Music Box mechanic.) and is 8 when she is killed by Vincent just after The bite when Vincent wants to feel emotions again, he takes the life of an innocent girl. She is related to Terrance in one form as her grandfather (named Kayson) is Terrance's Grandfather's (Named Antonius) brother, Kayson's son is her father, I not sure what to call this relationship but they do share some parts of DNA in one way.

Why is the Marionette a girl you ask? I wanted Gender Equality amount the Missing children. You see this is what the genders of the children are and what animatronic they are matched up to:

Freddy Fazbear=Freddy Robbins (Boy)

Bonnie Bunny=Bobby Bernie (Boy)

Chica Chicken=Charlotte Thomason (Girl)

Foxy the Pirate=Finn Sullivan (Boy)

Goldie (Golden Freddy)=Lilly Robbins (Girl)

Marionette=Melody (Girl)

You see. Three girls. Three boys. It's more equal even thought I've heard many people debate that Freddy could be posed by a little girl because of the whole thing about him being in the girl's toilet in the first game. However I prefer to keep Freddy as a boy and the same with everyone else.

But to say it simply, I don't like anonymous people who suddenly burst in on the scene telling their own stories then making suggestions that I won't take without saying if my Story is actually good, it hurts my feeling a little bit your doing this. Please if you would kindly stop bothering me until you tell me my story is actually any good. I wouldn't care if you wrote your own story on a REAL fanfiction account about his just as long as you change the names of Terrance and Chris to something else and not use my own Characters such as Lance Stone and Felix Sullivan, I would feel more conformable with that actually, but please, just don't write the:"I'm still here" messages, they gave me nightmares when I played the games. I don't need to be reminded of the days when I had to sleep with the light on and my bedroom door closed because I had nightmares about things jumping at me.

But what I'm really saying is:Give it up Mia. I've defensive of my stories And I'll only change them if I'm really unhappy with them. But this is happy with me. I'm not going to chance it at a request of just one random stranger with no name, no face and doesn't even bother to say if my Story is actually good. And if I see another Review of yours that's like the rest, I'll delete them like I did before, I don't care if you say don't remove them. Because I will anyway.

I write because It's my passion and I don't care if My stories have more reviews or not. I don't write for reviews. I have dreams. I don't get if you have a scheme where you trying to hog my viewers for yourself. But just stop right now.

But for those of you who enjoyed the story, I decided to give it another few instalments! Also on a side note, I've changed Terrance's Fathers name from Henry to Dean, when I realised I accidentally called him that when I confirmed I was actually using the name for Rebecca's (Mike's wife) Father and I always wanted Rebecca's father to be called Henry, so His name is now Dean, not Henry. I'll change the first chapter so his name is Dean and I'll some elements so that way Rosalyn is still pregnant with Felix when the bite happens so they have a more positive relationship in the future plus I have decided my first Five Nights At Freddy's story Broken will take place in 2016, but since Felix is actually 28 in the story, it would mean he wouldn't exist until he was born on the 17th of April 1988, Why that date? Because I wanted him to be an Aries, he's honest, passionate but sometimes short tempered and gets very moody, so this will the only things altered.

And for the other story I written called "We love you from your Mommies and Daddies." That one will also get some more chapters more personally about the families so I can show more about the other families that we don't know about, I just need to work on it more, there'll be a lot coming from me in a while!

* * *

 **Terrance's Parents die**

* * *

Terrance coughed heavily as he slowly woke to the sunlight in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes noticing it was only sunrise, he looked at the clock on his desk that showed it was just pass 8AM.

Terrance was now older since the Bite of 87 happened, Today was his Birthday actually. Which was something that had weighted on his mind for a while. Due to the fact he was turning 18 now meant he was an adult. He sat up in his bed still rubbing his eyes, remembering his 17th birthday last year meant nothing to his parents or his friends. The only thing he received was some cake from his mother who felt sorry that he was being attacked by the media due to the Bite, he also got a round amulet limestone from his grandmother, but other than that, it was attacks and being kicked out of school by his stupid principal for no good reason.

Boy his grandparents gave him the easy part, after Chris's funeral, his Grandparents Antonius and Margareta started to cry when they learnt of Chris's passing, Antonius was at the party when it happened and was sobbing as he tried to get him free from Fredbear's jaw, with Vincent by his side to add onto his strength, him being 50 at time and Vincent being a lot stronger, but they eventually had to cut Fredbear's core power to get the boy free so the paramedics could take him away.

Antonius felt responsible for the death, more than Terrance did at lease, he had designed Fredbear and Spring Bonnie himself, only discovering a few years before Chris's death they were deadly after one of his friends were caught inside when the spring locks inside came loose and torn his skin apart, when he sadly died after the spring locks near his neck actually cut his head clean off with a sickening snap and a splash of blood pouring out from the neck. The company that made the animatronic suits dismissed the death, making Antonius back away from Spring Lock animatronics and going back to the normal exoskeleton four fingered animatronics he knew how to design so well.

So after Chris's death happened, Antonius called for a world wide recall on all springlock animatronics, which was successful in ridding animatronics everywhere, including Fredbear himself, Who Antonius took great pride in setting him on fire in his backyard using gasoline and a match and chanting something in Greek that Margareta told her Grandson it was "Send one to hell because of you, go to hell yourself. Burn there."

But that didn't last when Antonius got a new job working for Fazbear entertainment working for a man called Fredrick Robbins who opened up Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a few years later. Terrance still got it rough too.

But Everyone had their negatives also, when Terrance's Father Dean lost his job, he began a bad habit of drinking, which even resulted in Terrance getting locked out of the house a lot, Dean always told him to stay out and freeze to death in the cold, making Terrance grab his bike from the garage then riding it down the street to the shops or going to his Grandparents house.

Terrance even started a habit of parking his bike in the drive way near his mother's car when she took his little sister Holly to school, he would always shore a backpack on his bike which contained money, a few books,spare clothes and a chew toy for a dog he really liked to visit who was near his Grandparent's house.

He wasn't welcomed in a lot of places now, He always got funny looks at shops and he'd see mothers out of the conner of their eyes grab their young children and dodge him, running away in fear. He'd always prefer his grandparents a lot better, especially since they offered him money to get an apartment so he could be out of his father's hair.

When Terrance returned To School a few weeks after the incident, his friends left him and never dared to bat an eye at him ever again, then his teachers kept kicking out of the classroom because they caught him looking at a picture of his brother when he was a baby wrapped in a cute baby blue blanket and having a pacifier in mouth. Why didn't Terrance Cherish those moments more with Chris? It was a simpler time when Chris was born, Finn and Felix didn't exist and Rosalyn only just met her husband Ben Sullivan and Antonius didn't have to visit the doctor every dam week about his irregular heart beat.

Seeing him playing on the floor as a child was something Terrance disregarded. Oh why didn't he have more pictures of those times when Chris was happy enough to keep the dark memories away of his last moments?

Since then, he was actually expelled, making be at home more, he'd prefer to be away from his father, always getting up late enough for his father to already to be too drunk to stop him from leaving by throwing glass bottles at him, then going to the library most days, usually reading books about to be a house builder, seeing they were plenty of jobs in those parts these days, it would pay well enough for an apartment, groceries, bills and materials.

Then he'd usually find lunch at a fast food place or get have lunch with his grandparents, since Margareta made the best strawberry and cream cakes, he'd always be welcomed there knowing what happened was a fault of the engineering and not his fault.

Terrance knew this birthday may very well be like his last one. No one gave a shit last time or for the last few years. Why should they now? They labeled him as a murderer and even Now Lance Stone had put him in the criminal records warning if he was caught again doing something simpler he'd be put behind bars.

Despite the early Time, Terrance got out of Bed, rubbing his short and tangled brown hair, he then stretched out his arms, groaning at the current time and the fact he was awake now this early.

He walked towards his door and opened it, excepting to hear his father already drinking into a coma, or his mother making some breakfast or at lease his Little Sister Holly getting ready for school. But he heard nothing, which made him raise his eyebrows. Wondering why he heard nothing.

He walked down the hallway, towards the kitchen, he saw nothing had been disturbed not even the fridge had been opened or the coffee wasn't brewing on the stove. Terrance looked around in his house for a while, then he finally went into his parent bedroom. He freaked out when he didn't see his father or mother in bed sleeping. That's when he knew they weren't in the house. He then walked down the hall to his sister's pink painted room, excepting to see the little caramel haired girl in the room somewhere playing with her broken funtime foxy doll that Grandpa gave her or still asleep at this early hour.

But she was no where. This raised more questions. This made him panic. He raced back over to the living room, picking up the old fashioned cord phone and turning the dial to call his Father knowing he recently got a phone himself for business calls.

Nothing.

He suddenly noticed a note on the side of the TV in big hand writing it said: "CHECK THE FRIDGE."

Curious Terrance went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and finding all the usual stuff along with a white box. This must be it. He thought. Grasping the box and taking it to the table, noticing the blue ribbon wrapped around it, he undid it then opened the top, seeing inside was cake, it was covered in vanilla frosting with blue writing that said:"HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TERRANCE"

Obviously this was from his mother, then he saw a tag inside that startled him when it was written in bright red pen ink.

"WATCH THE TV." Terrance obeyed it, turning the TV on, it was already on the news. And it was urgent news report. He sat down on the floor watching.

"And a update on the couple that crashed their car early this morning into the river near the golden gate bridge." The news woman said, "Locals have identified the couple and the child inside as Dean, Zara and Holly Davidson." Terrance's heart sunk when he heard that, "Dean's friends claim he talked about suicide for years but thought it was joke. The car crashed into the river just two hours ago. Locals tried to save the couple and the child who were locked inside the car, but it was too late."

Terrance collapsed down to his knees, his eyes filling with tears and him being very focused on the report.

"I just heard a bang. I thought someone got shot." A witness said, "I came outside and the car was sinking. I hear screaming, I hear what sounded like this little girl inside screaming out "Help. Help I'm locked in. Get me out." I rushed to help them but the car just sunk too deep so I called the police to get the car unlocked. But after 15 minutes the screaming stopped and I just saw them pulled all three out of the car all dead."

Terrance started to sob now, tears came pouring down his face, he kept hearing the horrible reports that his parents were found dead. He eventually had enough and smacked his fist against the tv, smashing the screen into small glass bits. He was sobbing harder now, falling down to the floor, wiping away tears and trying to deal with the fact now that his family was dead.

He knew that his mother and sister would not want to die but his father would, being so ashamed he got expelled from school and Chris's death brought this on. Terrance stared at the family photo of them all that they took before Chris died. They all looked happy, besides terrance. He had ruined this by himself.

"Yes you have ruined this for yourself and your family." A voice rang out, Terrance was startled, looking around and seeing no one belonging to the voice.

"Who's there?" He asked pass his haze of tears.

"They call me Nightmare. But you wouldn't know what I did. Jumping straight into a new state of mind frightens people a lot. But you should know who I am."

"No." Terrance sniffled wiping his tears away.

"Well you should know you ruined everything for yourself and your family. Three lives died today because of you and what you did."

"But it was an accident! I swear! I never meant to hurt Chris! Please forgive me!"

"You know what to do. Nothing else will cure it. I'll leave you to it." Terrance thought about what the voice said, looking down at the broken glass around him, he found a large sharp fragment, lifting it into his hand, staring at his teary reflection embedded into his soul, he thought he saw Chris for a few seconds, crying out. This pushed it further and further.

Terrance looked at the wall, seeing the haunting pictures, he swore they were chanting at him to do it. It was like a twisted nightmare he wanted to end now. And like that voice said, there was only one way to end it once and for all.

All the pain. The memories. The regret. The flashbacks. The nightmares. The hate.

Sweat and tears were pouring down his face, he started to pant heavily as he brought the sharp glass then twisted it in his hands like a sharp knife, the black haired man behind him grinned as he brought it down fast like a stab.

Terrance shrieked in horrific pain as the amount of pressure he put into the broken glass stabbed directly into left wrist, but it so worth it, his screams turns more painful as he twisted the glass around inside his wrist to get deeper into the flesh.

The blood just came down onto the rug like a running tap, hitting the ground with the dark red liquid. His tears turns to wailing as he inflicted more pain onto himself, taking the broken glass out of his wrist then seeing the drips coming down quiet slowly. He needed more to go.

So He stabbed himself in the arm again, this time in his forearm, screaming again with a fresh wave of tears and pain hitting him, this was reality, this was building to this from the moment he was born and started to bully Chris.

Terrance fell onto his side, even more hurt, he still didn't give up, wanting to leave this pain forever. He took another hit in his elbow, which cracked his bone, making even more shrieks echo into the empty house, he knew it was enough, so he started to squeeze his arm, like squeezing jelly out of a donut, Terrance was whimpering and crying, tears started to burn down his face coming from blood shot eyes.

This was the end.

"Τι στο διάολο κάνεις?!" A voice barked as the door smashed open, his bleeding wrist was grasped by an older and much firmer lock, it yanked up up to his feet, seeing the face of his enraged Grandfather Antonius, who was burning as hot as a red chilli with his Grandmother's Concerned face by his side. Terrance could tell by that tone of voice, his grandfather saw what he was doing and he was angry.

"ποιο είναι το θέμα μαζί σας?! Είσαι ηλίθιος! Δεν θα είχα τη μητέρα σας να αυξήσει ηλίθιος!" He was squeezing his bad wrist hard enough to get more blood out, it also had put Terrance in so much more pain. Despite Antonius's age, he was still strong.

"I'm sorry!" Terrance sobbed to him, crying hard enough to burn his throat. Antonius didn't take that as an answer as he yelled further at him in greek.

"Stop it Antonius!" Margareta yelled at him, tearing her red haired husband away from him. Terrance fell on the floor, hurt by his grandfather, he saw him look angrily at his wife as he began to yell at her in greek, Terrance knew he was talking about him in that conversation in one way or another. He was yelling in pure anger until Margareta yelled at him much louder with a more angry tone, which stopped him dead in his tracks, he was silence as she scolded him in greek, explaining how much Terrance was worth to them, this made Antonius hit right in his heart, being quiet then sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"He's your grandson. Show him love not war. You did that to my family when I had Zara."

"That was different." Antonius pointed out, "You were 15 years old and I made a stupid mistake. I thought it would make you happy but it just brought chaos." He explained the horrible tale of her teenaged pregnancy, getting pregnant on her birthday whom she shared with her older brother. Since all the attention was on him, Antonius came to try and make her feel happy on her 15th birthday. His actions resulted in her becoming pregnant and having to leave school and her family after she was outcasted by them. When Antonius found out what he did, he was upset he did this to her, repetitively apologising to her and His Parents for being Stupid enough to get a girl pregnant.

Zara came at that time, just a little girl, Margareta had to change her whole life, leaving her parents and living with Antonius's family with his kind parents and his older brother, Kayson. It wasn't long after that their second daughter came, Rosalyn when she was 17. Not caring for her life anymore being a mother, once they were both 18, they got married and lived together raising a toddler and a baby.

They were both proud both daughters weren't pregnant during their teen years, rather Zara had Terrance when she was 26 and Chris came a few years later, as for Rosalyn she had her first child Finn after she met a charming man named Ben Sullivan in America in 1982 who had tragically passed after a fatal fall down the stairs while he was trying to protect Finn from the fall.

"I don't care! I love you." Margareta proclaimed to him, "And I love the little family we still have."

"He gets this from you. you know that right?" Antonius questioned.

"Yes. But we can always fix this." She spoke while Terrance was lying on the ground, still desperate to get away from the world, he kept his arm squeezed, releasing his blood like all the guilt he wanted to pour out into the world after Chris died.

"Hey stop that Terrance!" Antonius noticed this, he grabbed Terrance's shoulders harshly and lifted him up to his feet, releasing him, Terrance started to wobble on his feet, knowing this was finally it, he would die in the arms of his grandparents. Which was the only thing he wanted for now.

"We'll have another funeral on hands Honey. We'll have to get Rosalyn to pay for some. You know how much money we lost on the last one." Margareta pointed that out.

Meanwhile Terrance finally collapsed, his legs failed to keep him on his feet, he fell onto the floor covered in his own blood with both Margareta and Antonius gasping heavily and Margareta screaming out his name as he finally slipped into the darkness.


	3. Support

**Support.**

* * *

Terrance slowly opened his eyes, the vision being blurred at first and just splashes of colour spun together, almost dancing in a violent fashion. Was this actually death?

Once all his sense came back, Terrance saw he was in a hospital bed, a heart motioner slowly beating that represented his own beating and breathing. He had a bandage down his arm that had cut days before, he was greeted by the familiar face of his Grandmother, holding his hand, stroking his fingertips with such grace and relaxing them. She was humming quietly, hearing him stir made her look up at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked half worried but half happy he finally woke up.

Seeing all the machines around him and the bandage up his arm, then feeling a bandage around his head and a bump on it. It haunted him with the last moments of Chris's life when the machines finally stopped dead in the tracks and his chest stopped beating with the health life that it should always be beating with.

Terrance felt like Chris was doing this to him, taunting him by not making him die but placing him in a hospital bed with an IV drip and a blood bag next to him and machines all connected up. Now Terrance realised what such a evil person he was. It should have been him who died, not Chris.

Margareta came to be shocked when She heard Terrance start to softly cry, trying to hold down all the guilt he possessed. Then her shock grew even bigger when Terrance broke down into a full on sob, holding his head in his hands and screaming uncontrollably in a fit of pure depression. It was all out in this very moment.

Terrance was finally done with it all. Why didn't they let him die?! It would be peaceful and he wouldn't have to put up with all the abuse he gets from the public.

"There. There Honey. It's alright..." She soothed grabbing him and holding him.

How could she just say that?! Nothing was alright! Chris was dead! His father and mother were also and his sister was dead too! Everyone he loved was gone! And it was all his fault! He deserved to die.

"It'll hurt for a while but you'll be okay in the end..." She nodded.

"No I won't." Terrance sniffled to her, as she wiped his tears away gently with her finger.

"Not if you do that again to yourself Silly Boy." She pointed out, her head lowered then shook her head firmly, "Me and Antonius were so worried you might have been dead. When you collapsed, We panicked, you've been out for five days, everyone's been here. I never left your side,I started to lose hope and faith you'd ever wake up, but something told me to still retain hope you would open your eyes. Your brain wasn't working for two days, you only started to show improvements yesterday. The doctor wanted to pull the plug on you, I fought to keep them away, I wasn't going to let you go."

"Why didn't you let me go?" Terrance questioned her with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I've lost my daughter, my son in law, my granddaughter and grandson. All in a very short amount of time. If I could avoid your death, I would."

"All because of me." Terrance lowered his head.

"But I've also gained a grandson recently. Your little cousin Felix."

"But I-"

"You didn't do shit!" Margareta yelled at him, startling him she swore right to his face, "The Media have made you into a fucking circus monkey! They're mocking you because they have nothing better to do with their sorry ass ended lives. Those are the fucked up people that need to be blamed!"

"What about the bite of 87?!"

"Fredbear would have snapped any day."

"You don't miss Chris?"

"Of course. Do you know how old my Mother was when she had me?"

"20?" Terrance took a guess.

"She was 52 years old. Had six children. Was mad when I had your mother at 15."

"Then why are you still... Old?" Terrance questioned in the least rude manner he thought.

"Your Mother had you at a reasonably good age. At lease not 15."

"But wait that means Grandpa banged you when you were 15."

"Aye. He did. No sugar coating that. He was a bad boy back in those days. Much like you were. Never obeyed rules. Never listened. He only had his senses straighten when Your Mother arrived. He then took things more seriously. Like you should. Youth is a gift wasted by many. You were about to waste it yourself."

"Why do bad people live?"

"You calling yourself Bad?" She chuckled lightly and waved her finger, "There are many people in the world who believe they need to die for the world advance more and more. In other words;they believe the world is better off without them. But there are bad people in the world who actually need to die, like murders, rapists, serial killers, drug rings and child molesters. Those people always get what's coming to them in the end. I know that for sure. I've seen it happen before."

"Did... Something like that happen to you?"

"No. No. But to Antonius. Yes. Back when he was 20, he was out getting groceries late one night, he witnessed a child molester attempting to adduct a child. I don't know the exact details but Antonius told me he was the one who killed him. He found a steel pipe and smashed his head, he kept beating him until he was dead. I'm not sure he wanted to rid the world of another bad guy or if he wanted to keep Zara and Rosalyn safe from people like that."

"Did he get in trouble?"

"No. The police didn't care. They just thought;"Well he's dead so that problem solved itself." They didn't question Antonius or anyone. They never looked in to what caused his death. They think it might have been a fatal fall. Or he committed suicide for the sake of it."

"What does have to do with anything?"

"Terrance. I lost a lot of people when I was pregnant with your mother. I lost my family, they kicked me out, I lost all my loyal and closest friends, And I lost the trust that people had in me. I was bullied. And I always said everyday when I was pregnant, This thing. Had destroyed my life. I wanted it gone. I never wanted it. But Antonius always wanted it. He said if I didn't want it, he'd take it and his parents would raise it as their own child. No one would ever know I was the mother and he was the father. It would always remind a deep secret. The baby would grow up not knowing who their real parents were. When I finally gave Birth. My parents took me back home to forget it ever happened, and Antonius went down to work to help his parents raise it. They told him the ropes so hopefully one day he could take the child and claim it as his own."

Terrance looked at her with a sense of empathy, "I returned to school and all my grades slipped. I failed at everything. I never saw Antonius return to school. One Day I saw him in the streets with his parents. And My baby. I heard the baby cry and I just felt so compelled to go and calm her down. But I just watched as Antonius and his mother stopped and began to calm her down themselves. Antonius was so controlled. He knew what he was doing. He was being a better father than my father ever had been to me."

"How did you go back to him?"

"One day at school. I just ran away during an exam. I never looked back. I ran to Antonius's house and I was invited in by his loving mother, she was so kind to me, then I go to meet My Baby, Zara. That's what Antonius named her. Because he thought she was radiant. I fell in love with her and I never left Antonius's side ever again. Then when Rosalyn came, it was more perfect. Two baby sisters playing together. Then came you, then your brother, then your sister then finally Finn and Felix came."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I haven't heard from them since. But I presume they're both dead because I'm old and they would be over 100 if they were still alive," she shook her head not remembering her parents, "what I'm saying is that I took my pregnancy as a curse. But in the end, it turned into one of the greatest gifts I had ever received because I got you and your cousins. Chris's death for you is a curse. But one day the struggles will fade and so will the attention, then you will get one of the greatest gifts in your life, that is... If you behave, and work for it."

"Did I ever say I love you to you?"

"A lot when you were younger. But I love you to the end of the galaxy. I'll always care for this little family we have." Maragreta ended with a smile, "Your a star Terrance. And I love you my perfect boy. You'll make the world a better place. I know you will. I can see it in your eyes."

Terrance started to tear up again, but they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of happiness. He then threw himself to his grandmother to hug her, taking off guard for a minute, then having him embrace him tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you also. Never try the bullshit of killing yourself ever again. You're very special."

"... Thank you."


	4. Saying Goodbye isn't easy the 2nd time

**Saying Goodbye isn't easy the second time.**

* * *

When Terrance finally left hospital with a few scars left, he had nowhere to go, but the first thing on his checklist was to farewell his family.

The funeral was long as both Maragreta and Antonius said things about Zara and Holly, mentioning Chris along side it. Rosalyn was also there with a sick Felix who had picked up the chickenpox and was snatching himself crazy during the whole thing, everyone stared at Felix annoyed that Rosalyn had brought her sick child in public.

Terrance remembered when he had Chickenpox at Felix's age, they were itchy and annoying. But yet he didn't understand why people went off at Rosalyn, she was unable to find a babysitter and Felix had to stay away from school plus Chickenpox weren't able to be spread from that person after the spots appeared.

Terrance stepped up to say something, holding himself nervously, "Firstly... I want to say Sorry again. I know this makes me... Look more bad..." He rubbed his sweaty hands together, "I love My parents and my sister... I even loved Chris... Despite I didn't say it... For years... I wish I could... Rewind time... Fix my mistakes..." He started to shutter, making Margareta gravely concerned that he was going to break down.

"My life is ruined. I can't pull myself together... I can't fix myself... There's no way out of this... I-I'm sorry that I hurt people." He sniffled wiping his sore and teary eyes, "I-I-I'm sorry I caused distress amongst people that day. And I'm sorry to my whole family... F-for being the annoying burden I am."

Margareta moved to stand up but Antonius held her back, wanting for Terrance to sort this out for himself, despite his doubts.

"I-I can't..." Terrance let that word slip from his mouth before he ran off, trying hard not to burst into tears in front of a lot of people. That's when Antonius released his grip on Margareta's hand and she went as fast as she could after him. Terrance let his feet carry him outside the graveyard where he finally started to crumple under the weight of his own emotions, he fell down to the nearest tree outside and wailed into the heavens. Wishing it wasn't him that had to do this. Let go of his mother and father... After all his mistakes... This was the last thing he wanted after Chris's untimely death.

Margareta eventually caught up with him and sat down next to him, carefully lowering herself down to sit next to him. Then she moved by a few inches to wrap her arm over his shoulder and pull him close to her, like she use to do to him when he was young. She still remembered when he was so little she could fit him in both of her arms, she still saw that little baby right now, despite everything.

"It's okay." She told him once again.

"Okay be honest. Am I a bad person or not?" Terrance asked.

"A bad person?!" She was startled by the question in general, "No way! You are not Sweetheart!"

"What Am I going to do now? I've been in hospital for so long." He recalled the last two week had been spend in a hospital bed, just sitting around all day watching TV and only getting visits from Margareta mainly, he did get a visit from Rosalyn and Felix. It was kinda cute because just before Rosalyn told Felix to leave, he had gotten conformable and fell asleep right in Terrance's arms, so Rosalyn left the 18 year old to place a part of his blanket over the sleeping boy and rubbing his head softly. "I don't wanna go back home."

"You don't have to." Margareta started, she had a really weird smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Terrance questioned.

"Antonius did it... He pulled a few strings. Got in contact with one of his friends's grandson. He's 44. Owns a building company. I sent in your details. He's accepted you to come and work as a full-time house builder."

"This is quiet sudden don't you think?" Terrance asked her unsure. He just got out from hospital after his suicide attempt and he just said goodbye to the last of his family, Terrance knew he wasn't exactly ready to do anything for a while.

"That's what I told Antonius. But he's sorted it out. The boss will talk to you when your ready to talk. He understands your still grieving."

"Okay..." Terrance looked down, still unsure, "But what about living arrangements?" He questioned not wanting to go home or live with his Grandparents since he'd feel like a burden on them. Even with his Aunt Rosalyn, he'd still feel like a burden, since she lost Ben after Felix was born. He was admitted to hospital after a fall down the stairs while trying to save Finn from falling, then he flatlined in hospital and his body vanished, so there never was a proper funeral for him.

"I did pull out your Mother's will." Margareta smiled, she lifted up a white letter from her bag, which she handed to Terrance.

Terrance read over it, shocked, when he was done he looked at Margareta not believing it. "That much money?!" He thought that was a large sum, especially since his father had been unemployed for a couple of years.

"Yes. It's all yours..."

"But it states it should belong to both me and Chris-" he read over the fine detail that stated the money would belong to both Terrance and Chris. Clearly it hadn't been updated in a few years.

"BUT! Your mother told me she wants it all to go to you now." Margareta told him.

"It's a lot of money... Where did Mom get it all from?"

"Your father won a lottery before Chris died. When he died. He wanted to pawn all the money for beer. But Zara still managed to save most of the money then she locked it away in her back account so only you could access it."

"Are you sure you don't want it? I mean... You could use it for your retirement... And for Grandpa's medicine... You said that costs a lot of money..." He recalled how much Margareta complained about the high cost of Antonius's specialised medication to Zara and Rosalyn.

"We can pay for it. However you need a home... You need to build your life up... This money... Will get you, a nice house... You need it more than we do..." Margareta rubbed her hand over his shoulder.

"M-Margareta... Honey... My medicine..." Antonius weakly walked towards them reaching his hands out, "I need it.."

"Oh I forgot the time!" Margareta squeaked going into her bag to find her husband's medicine, which she eventually found then passed to him. Antonius opened the cap then took out two large tablets and swallowed them.

Terrance knew of his grandfather's failing heart, he had been taking medicine for the pass five years to keep his heart in an even rhythm, since both sides beat at different paces, often one was faster, then when the other side tried to catch up, that one went faster and it basically ended in his heart going nuts. It had even stopped his heart a couple of times, which was not good. But luckily Margareta was always within arm's reach of a phone.

"You okay now?" Margareta asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." Antonius nodded standing up straight now. Now relived, his medicine was the only way he could sorta live normally along side his wife,children and grandchildren. Hopefully he'd be around for a great grandchild. But there was no real answer as to if he'd live long enough to see either Terrance, Felix or Finn have children. Of course he still took into account Finn and Felix were too young and Terrance was not ready to have children yet, after having to deal with his parent's death, he wouldn't really want to jump into a relationship where he have to be burden with kids. But hopefully one day Terrance would have children, when he's ready. Most likely due to Antonius's old age, he might not live to see Felix have children. Seeing the most common age for men to start families was in their late 20s or early 30s and Felix was still 5, he wouldn't be over 20 for a while.

He was thankful his medicine allowed him to live life outside of a hospital or a age care home. He wasn't sure what would happen to Margareta if he was suddenly placed into age care, despite the fact she didn't have any major organ problems, she had a reoccurring problem with her Arthritis which caused discomfort.

"You sure you don't want it?" Terrance asked again.

"Eh?" He looked at him puzzled.

"The money."

"No. No. Terrance, we can manage without it. You however can't." Antonius shook his hands, "I didn't struggle at your age because I had my Mom and Dad. But you don't."

"What was it like?" Terrance asked, Antonius appeared confused until Terrance further explained, "Raising my Mom at that age?"

"My parents did most of the work for a few years. However I always made sure I imprinted on your mother's mind that I was her Father and I loved her. No matter what the actual reality of her origins."

"You had a brother... Did he help?" Terrance recalled Margareta mentioned Antonius had an older brother.

"Kayson? Nah. He told me everyday how irresponsible I was." Antonius shook his head, never remembering his older brother, Kayson thinking Zara or Rosalyn were gifts, he thought Antonius would see them as mistakes like how Margareta did the first time.

"How old is he?"

"He's five years older than me." Antonius stated, knowing his brother had a family at a good age, then they had grandchildren.

"You obviously wore your pride on your sleeve." Terrance stated figuring Antonius obviously didn't care that he was a father at 15.

"He did that's right." Margareta told him.

"I managed okay. That's all." Antonius rubbed his eyes, "now as for you Terrance. I except effort. No playing around with games anymore. The only way to get what you want is to work for it and be dedicated in the long run to achieve it."

"I-I'll try-"

"No. No. No nonsense with the "trying" and "Not putting in 100%" that's rubbish. You will DO. You will do it. You have the strength and will power to do so."

"Okay. I'll do it." Terrance nodded strongly which added a smile to his Grandfather's face.


	5. Vincent's Wrath

**Vincent's Wrath**

* * *

Terrance had scrolled thought newspapers over the last few weeks to find out more about his parent's death, after a search of his home, the police gave him the news this was a murder-suicide. Since Terrance's father allegedly drove the car into the lake with the intention to kill himself and Zara and Holly to take away everyone Terrance loves...

However that was months ago...

Terrance now found himself perfectly comfortable, living in an apartment, wearing new clothes and maintaining himself daily.

His new schedule included work, study, and shopping.

Terrance was working as a house builder, at the moment, he just layered bricks, but he was required to study more to actually learn how to properly make materials and maintain them so they stayed together when they were put together.

No one could say he wasn't trying at lease.

But yet... It was so terrifying... Everyday he thought he'd wake up back in his parent's house, realising, everything... Including Chris's death was a horrible nightmare or somehow he ended up in a coma on the day of the party and he was dreaming this all up and someday soon he'd wake up from his coma to find his parents happy he was awake and Chris by his side with his Fredbear toy.

If this was a dream... Then would he exist...? Chris would still be alive and well. However if this was a vast and largely thought up crazy dream, Felix might not exist... And that would break his heart to see if he woke up in another world where Felix didn't exist... That might be worse than waking up in a world where Chris was still there...

Every morning when he woke up, he was greeted by a plain white wall, which scared him for the first couple of days when he had to adjust and look startled until his mind woke up and remembered why he was there. Then he started with some coffee and some breakfast, then he'd ride his bike into town since he was still learning how to drive and he couldn't drive without a fully licensed driver around and he didn't really want to burden his grandparents with that idea. So he just asked Rosalyn when she had spare time between care of her parents and her children.

He hadn't asked lately because Rosalyn was sick in bed and she preferred not to be bothered unless it was necessary; and he didn't find it necessary to drag her out of bed for that reason. Especially since she just lost her sister, after her husband died.

Terrance was at work per the normal with his boss, on his lunch break.

"Thanks for Lunch." Terrance told him.

"Anytime Terrance."—His Boss Mark told him.

"There's one thing I don't understand Mark. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You need empathy. Besides. I'm like you."

"No you not. You didn't throw your brother into a mouth of a dangerous animatronic then attempted to kill yourself after your parents died. That's me. Not you."

"You'd be surprised." Mark nodded flicking back his dark brown hair from out of his emerald green eyes.

"Wha-?" Terrance asked confused.

"I accidentally ran over my twelve year old brother."

"Okay what the fuc-" Terrance asked.

"He pissed me off and when I went into my car to leave. He jumped on the front and started to hit the window. As I drove backwards he lost balance and fell onto the ground. But he didn't give up." Mark explained, "As I drove out the drive way, he jumped in front of me and scared me half to death but before I could brake. It was too late. All I remember after that is a loud bang and a scream. He trapped under my car screaming and I called the ambulance screaming "I ran over my brother." Over and over again until someone came out. He didn't survive."

"Wow. I'm so sorry." Terrance shook his head.

"After that My parents disowned me and I had to live with my Uncle. I'm thankful he was there for me. Like Antonius. We have good connections to him."

Before the conversation went any further, The phone started to ring and they told Terrance it was for him.

"I'll be over there as soon as possible." Terrance finished telling his distressed grandmother over the phone.

"What happened?" Mark inquired.

"My grandpa's been taken to hospital." Terrance told him grabbing his coat and racing back outside and getting on his bike, he then rode it to the hospital, avoiding traffic and sweating heavily.

"Grandpa..." He said to himself quietly, "Please be okay..."

By the time he saw the hospital, he threw himself off the bike and ran inside the emergency department, he shoved pass the people waiting in line and looked up at the attendant.

"My Grandpa was just admitted here. Is he alright?!" Terrance barked.

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Antonius. His first name is Antonius. His full name is Antonius Ischyrí Michanikós." She told her.

"Anyone here for Antonius Ischyrí Michanikós?" A doctor came out and asked. Terrance whirled around and raced towards him.

"Yes! I'm his grandson! Will he be alright?"

"He... He didn't survive." The doctor told him.

Terrance's heart fell the floor, he felt a million gunshots fire into his chest all at once. Surely that wasn't right.

"N-no. T-that can't be right." Terrance's voice broke from nervousness, surely his strong and fearless grandpa couldn't have just died like that!

"I'm sorry. Your Grandfather suffered a fatal heart attack. He didn't regain consciousness. We were unable to revive him." The doctor told him as his pupils started to shrink and shake in eyes violently.

"N-no." Terrance spoke again this time he started to well up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry. Antonius Ischyrí Michanikós has died."

Those eight words broke his heart to the point of no return. He just lost his parents a few months ago and Chris died years ago now Antonius was gone!

His heart was crumpling and burning in his chest, it hurting him. His eyes closed as he held back sobs, quietly sniffling with a few tears dropping down his pale face. He held his chest with his shaky hands, trembling and struggling to stand up.

In this moment. Antonius's part in his life reflected in his eyes. From the moment he was born and crying, and he first met his Grandpa and he had the honour of being held by his Grandpa. He giggled and Antonius laughed calling him a special boy.

Then when he was three and he was learning to ride a bike, Antonius had helped him to learn how to ride without his training wheels. Even when he was five and he fell off his bike crying, Antonius came to his rescue and clasped him in his grasp, kissing him better then putting bandaids and bandages on him, Terrance then fell asleep conformably in his Grandfather's warm and welcoming arms.

Then when he was four, Antonius helped him to get along with his new baby brother Chris. Then he had the two in his arms as their mother stood and took a cute photo of Antonius smiling while holding child Terrance and a baby Chris.

At the age of 8, Antonius took him out on a boat and Terrance made the best memories that he held onto forever.

Later on when he was 12, Antonius took the two boys to a local amusement park, where Terrance picked his first fight;He ended up going in the ambulance with a broken hand, while they waited for the ambulance to arrive, he pulled out his famous set of Fazbear hand puppets and began to put on a show to stop Terrance from crying in pain.

And just recently he had gotten him a job and helped him back on track when he had given up. Antonius would never give up so easily nor would he allow anyone else to do so also. He remembered his aunt Rosalyn had tried for a baby years before Finn came, just when she was ready to give up; Antonius convinced her, the fourth time with her new Boyfriend was her lucky shot at getting pregnant. Then three weeks later, Rosalyn took a test and found out she had actually managed to conceive a child.

Terrance's legs finally collapsed as he screamed and sobbed loudly, the people watched in shock as he fell flat on the floor and started to smack his fists against the hard surface. Tears ran down his face endlessly, he then looked up high into the light and wailed loudly.

"NOOOOO! NO! NOOOO!" He screamed loudly grabbing his head with tears splattering down on the ground non-stop. He was screaming and crying so hard that his throat was burning and aching.

Terrance then fell to the side of the floor. The doctors raced towards him as his wailing quieten down.

Terrance was lifted up and taken to his grieving Grandmother, who hadn't left Antonius's bedside since he was pronounced dead. Terrance felt more tears come on as he saw Antonius's lifeless body just lying there. His eyes were closed and his skin was so white. His lips were dry, his chest was still and his hand was held by Margareta. When she saw him enter her eye view, she welcomed him to sit with her and embraced him as they both cried in each other's grasp. The doctor decided to walk away and leave them both alone.

* * *

Terrance woke the next day with a headache, he looked around confused, he then remembered what happened and tears came to his eyes once again. He had fallen asleep in Margareta's arms, she was so tired she eventually fell asleep some time around 4 in the morning, she was just so scared to let her husband go. But when Terrance woke some time around 9:30, Antonius's body had vanished. He knew he had been taken away to be preserved until the time came for Margareta and Rosalyn to decide if they wanted to bury him or cremate him and scatter his ashes somewhere he liked, like that port down at the beach where he liked to enjoy an ice cream and watch the sun set over the sea.

"Hello Terrance."—that voice startled him, especially since he realised it was not His Grandmother's voice. He then turned his head to see Rosalyn on the other side of the room, she looked dead on her feet with bags and black circles under her eyes. She was also covered in bandaids and bandages.

"Where have you been?!" Terrance demanded with a snarl, thinking it was only right he demanded where she had been all this time. Busy in her own stuff while her dad faded away and he slept here in a chair in his Grandmother's lap wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't find out until late night. I've been out all night looking for them."

"Who could possibly be more important than your Dad Aunt Rosalyn? The man who raised has just died." Terrance growled standing up sore and cramped.

"Please don't make me feel horrible Terrance. I didn't hear as soon as it happened. I just relied on Dad to watch my kids all day and now I can't find them anywhere!" Rosalyn told him looking very pale in her face.

"Can't find who?" Terrance asked

"Felix and Finn." Rosalyn spoke, making Terrance's fall to the floor again. Finn and Felix were missing?! Since when?!"

"What happened?" He looked broken from all he just heard now.

"They went to a birthday party at freddy's. They haven't be found. Four other children have vanished. I'm scared Terrance. Every minute I spend not looking for them could be another minute they go further away from me!" Rosalyn squealed looking like she was about to cry, "I don't know if they've been kidnapped or If they're dead somewhere!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should just go. I need to join Fredrick in the search. We searched decent bush yesterday, we're gonna look though it again. Lillian has hung up missing person posters. And Lance is getting so many suspects that he just can't find the right one!"

"You'll find them." Terrance told her to reassure her.

"I'll try. Tell Mom I said bye."

"Wait." Margareta shuttered as she stood up, apparently she hadn't been asleep at all. "Let's all search together."

"Are you sure Mom?" Rosalyn questioned.

"Yes. I'm quiet sure." She nodded. Finding her number one priority right now to be finding her missing grandchildren.

"I'll have to call work and let them know." Terrance informed them, he then went to a pay phone, but Mark's phone went straight to voicemail, so Terrance explained the issue.

"Mark. I'm not sure when I'm coming back. It's horrible enough my Grandpa died but now My younger cousins have just vanished and I'm joining the search to find them. I'm not sure when I'll be back. But I just can't come back yet. I'm sorry." He spoke.

Shortly after that, Rosalyn took the two to the search sites near Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, parents were already there and searching far and wide, the police still had the pizzeria shut down until they found the children. The police told the people they had searched the pizzeria inside and out and found no trance of them still being inside.

However... They did find a shoe... Which belonged to a boy called Bobby Bernie, who had vanished with his friends, Freddy, Charlotte, Lilly, Finn and Felix.

Bobby's Mother Lillian was handed the shoe after it was throughly tested for any DNA, once it was confirmed it belonged to her only missing son, she broke down to the ground and sobbed, holding the shoe. Terrance watched from afar as her husband Jason ran towards her after seeing her fall, he then embraced her and tried to calm her; but Terrance noticed Jason also appeared to be crying. But who wouldn't be? Bobby was their only son and seen as a miracle since it was now too dangerous for Lillian to have children without the risk of dying.

Terrance also met Charlotte's parents, Carlos and Lucy Thomason, they were a bigger family as they had three kids. Charlotte was the middle child. Their oldest son, Cornelis took the day off from school to help search while the youngest daughter, Amy, was sent to school. He learnt from Rosalyn they were recently considering a divorce, but since Charlotte vanished, they were off the topic of divorce and more on the idea of working together to find their missing daughter.

Lastly to met was Fredrick, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's, and his wife Stella along with Fredrick's older brother Nicholas and his wife Olivia. Fredrick's child was Freddy and Nicholas's was Lilly. Both brothers tried to cooperate to find their children, however Terrance saw them argue over whose fault it was. Nicholas was throwing swears at Fredrick and blaming him for his daughter going missing, he then started to throw rocks while Fredrick hid behind cars until Lance came over to drag Nicholas away.

"I'm upset." Nicholas told Lance, "My daughter went missing right in front of my younger brother's eyes. How can I trust him now?!"

How can I trust you?

"How I can trust you won't hurt me when I open the door?"

"Because we're brothers!"

"I'm telling Mom Terrance!"

"You better not you little shit."

Terrance remembered Chris had trust issues with him just before the bite of 87.

Terrance was combing over every area he walked into, looking for anything; Footprints. Pieces of hair. Blood stains. A weapon. A trail. Anything at all that could be a clue as to where they went.

"Finn? Felix?" He called out into the dense forest, knowing it would be far to dangerous in the woods, especially at night when they had all kinds of creatures like Bears, Foxes and Bats. Finn might be able to manage on his own, But if Felix had been separated from Finn and unable to find his way back, he'd be in a fair amount of distress.

Terrance looked for another couple of minutes until he encountered Mark around a bend of a tree.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Helping you out. We're all here for you. We're all searching far and wide. We also did find something. Something you might want to see." Mark told him.

"What did you find?" Terrance asked as he followed him, he lead to a spot where a white piece of fabric was on a tree branch.

"That's cotton material. You said Felix has reactions to other materials right?"

"Yes. But how would we know for sure if it's his?" Terrance asked.

"Give it to the police. LANCE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" He screamed.

Within no time flat, they saw Lance climb down and take the fabric with his gloved hand, seeing Lance now to Terrance was different. Rather than seeing the man who tried to place him in prison, he now saw a possible saviour for his cousins.

Lance had solved many cases, he had put many rapists, murderers, serial killers, thieves and child molesters behind bars where they belonged, and they rotted away with no chance of being free ever. Because Lance wanted to protect the world for people like his younger son, George Stone, who was now 9 years old. He wanted to give a world of justice and peace for his son to grow up into.

However time was finally catching up with Lance, but very slowly, his bright crimson red hair was slowly turning dull and less curly and more straight. His joints started to ache frequently as he developed early joint problems which a man in his late 40s shouldn't get.

"Your Aunt said this is for Sure Felix's shirt." Lance told him as they climbed back up to the packing lot of Freddy's.

"You're having doubts?" Terrance asked him.

"It could be anything. I'm not sure. Until I take it to the lab we can't even confirm it belongs to Felix." He shook his head.

"You will find him right?" Terrance asked sensing he had high doubts about it.

"There's no evidence anywhere to start a trail." Lance looked at him dead serious, "I can in no way confirm if they are dead or alive. If I could find more like footprints or hair samples. But I've throughly combed in every part everywhere. I've checked and checked again over the same places. But I'm finding nothing. You can just hope for Now Terrance. Unlike what happened back in 1987,This time around. Hope is more."

They searched for hours and hours. Until dusk rolled around and everyone called back the search, Terrance walked back covered in snatches and bruises from several falls he had. He located Margareta sitting inside Rosalyn's car with a bottle of water. He joined her and came inside.

"They haven't found them yet." Terrance told her disappointed.

"This is not your fault." Margareta grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her side, "Antonius would be broken hearted to learn of this. But we have to focus on finding them. The longer they're both away from home the more worse Rosalyn gets."

"They'll be okay. They're your offsprings."

"You got that right. Finn will be able to protect his little brother but I fear if Felix is left alone for too long he'll be attacked by bears."

Terrance looked down for a moment until he was startled by a loud bang coming from outside the car, he looked outside scared and saw Vincent's aggressive looking face smacking the car window on the side he was on.

"Get out here Davidson!" He screamed.

"What's the problem Vincent?!" Margareta demanded to know what the issue was, she jumped out the car and approached Vincent looking pissed.

"That little shit and I have some unsettled business to get to!" He snarled at her.

"Vincent you won't dare hurt my grandson!" Margareta scolded.

"Don't you dare get in my way old lady."

"Don't you dare call me that you dirty bastard! I've just lost Antonius and I'm not in the mood!" Tears started to come back on her face again.

Vincent's face was blank then, "I know he's dead."

Margareta backed away startled, "How?! How do you know?!"

"New gets around faster than it did back in the 1940s. Now let Terrance get out of the car so We can talk."

"No way! You will not address my grandson like that!"

"I WILL IF I WANT TO OLD LADY!"

"GRANDMA!" Terrance screamed in the moment he saw Margareta being smacked down to the ground by Vincent, who threw a glass bottle at her face, it shattered against her skin as she screamed and collapsed on the pavement curled up in fear.

"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER!" Terrance stormed out of the car filled with rage, they both confronted each other while Margareta was on the ground recoiling from her injury. But she was still conscious.

"I'll do what I want." Vincent snarled grabbing a knife handle poking out from his pocket and reflecting the sharp blade in the dim street light. Terrance filched a little, but it was reasonable considering he had a weapon and he had nothing.

"Vincent I don't know what your problem is but you don't have to hurt me." Terrance tried reasoning.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I'm sick of the excuses I've been given! All the lies!"

"Vincent-"

"And will you stop?!" Vincent snarled, "Talking me?! I'm sick of your lies!"

"Nothing I say will matter in the end right?"

"You're too smart for your own good." Vincent said with a grin coming across his face, "Terrance Peter Davison."

"Why did you change?"

"Because you took away what was left of the good part of me. The Vincent that use to care. Now there's just emptiness."

"But what about Ben-"

"HE'S DEAD! He deserves it too. He never was there for Me after Finn and Felix came along."

"Finn and Felix are his own family!" Terrance cried out in anger, he couldn't believe Vincent was dissing the man who took him in and raised him like a son when no one else would.

"Chris was my family-"

"No he wasn't you sick Fuck!" Terrance snarled even more angry.

"Family has no value in this world anymore to me. I'll end you and no one will ever blame me."

Terrance stumbled for words until Vincent launched him towards him with the knife pointed outwards, he dodged it and made Vincent hit the car's metal, he then whirled around for a second hit, which made Terrance turn on his heels to run. He then heard Vincent tripping and turned and saw him on the ground. He then took the chance and ran towards the car, where Margareta was currently trying to stand back up, she was grabbing the door handle and pulling herself back up.

"Come on! Let's go!" He hurried her up and placed her inside the car, he then got in the driver's side, despite the fact he wasn't fully qualified to drive without someone else who was able to, but this wasn't a reason for him to drive away, then what was?!

He then saw Vincent slowly get back up, so he started the engine up and reversed away, only to have Vincent jump back to live and chase him. Terrance knew he couldn't leave without his aunt but Vincent was chasing him with the threat to kill him.

Vincent then suddenly jumped out and Terrance rammed the wrong pedal and ran into him, knocking him down, but not hurting him, so he drove on and found Rosalyn next to the parking lot on the pavement talking to Lance.

"We need to go." Terrance told her with a look of urgency.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need a hospital Mom?" Rosalyn asked as she approached her. Margareta was sitting on the couch at her house, next to Terrance. It was way past midnight but Margareta had only been awake for an hour and she didn't appear to be tired.

But Rosalyn did have to place a large bandaid on her head where the bottle had hit her. Terrance explained what happened Rosalyn just couldn't believe him!

"Terrance, he was raised by Ben. He welcomed him into his home and took good care of him. Why would he do this and say horrible things about him?!" She questioned his claim several times but Terrance kept repeating it was him.

"I'm not going to the ghost city." Margareta repeated to her, "I've lost my husband and both of my grandchildren are missing."

"We'll search again tomorrow." Terrance suggested, "We'll start clean." He noticed the fact Rosalyn or Margareta hadn't changed clothes for a couple of days. They started to smell from the sweat and the scabs plastered on their knees and elbows from searching in the forest.

"I'm not even sure if I want to sleep." Rosalyn shook her head, being very doubtful about her children's safety, she had been crying a lot today and she looked very tired;But her mind was fighting the urge to sleep because of the thought of her children being alone made her scream and die inside slowly. "My babies are out there. Scared and alone. I have no idea where they are or how to reach them. But I just hope they're safe and together."

"I'm worried about them also." Margareta told her, "I can't bare the thought of someone just hurting them."

"Terrance you shouldn't get involved." Rosalyn suddenly spoke turning towards him.

"But I wanna help."

"This isn't your problem. They're my sons."

"They're my cousins." Terrance argued, "I care for them also."

"Enough to destroy your own life trying? You have a stable job and a home. Everything is perfect for you since your mother and father died. I don't want to drag you into my problem." Rosalyn rubbed her forehead.

"You going to destroy your own live trying. You need help." Terrance thought about his own mother, how much she was devastated after Chris died. The miserable look on her face. The bags under the eyes. The tear stains on he pillow. The dry tissues in the bin. The lack of eating and sleep.

Rosalyn was falling into the same place.

"He's right Rosalyn." Margareta nodded not facing her, "you need the help. I need to grieve alone."

Suddenly. What was the last thing anyone excepted just happened.

The doorbell rang.


	6. The Puppet

**The Puppet.**

* * *

"Who's knocking at this outrageous hour?!" Margareta snapped sounding angry, "It's freakin' 12:43 in the morning!"

"I'll check." Terrance said thinking it was only reasonable he checked it out in case it was Vincent, he didn't really want Vincent to assault his grandmother again or his Aunt. Especially after the day they just had.

Terrance walked down the hallway towards the white door, he opened it slowly excepting Vincent to be there. He then peeked his eye out and saw nothing other than darkness. But when he looked down at his feet he saw something large wrapped inside a dark green towel. He kneeled down at first, thinking it might be some sort of cruel joke where a dead animal had been dumped on the doorstep, which would really upset Rosalyn since she hated seeing dead animals on her lawn.

He remembered once Margareta had to call for an ambulance after Rosalyn fainted after finding a dead rabbit on her lawn while she was clipping the rose bushes outside.

Terrance poked it with the tip of his sneaker, half excepting a head of an animal to pop out, but instead he was startled when a human hand became visible.

His heart was racing now. The hand was smaller than his. It had to like a child or something. He kneeled down an grabbed the corner of the towel, he then slowly took it off. Fearful of what he could find under it.

Then reality hit him like a tonne of bricks.

It was Felix.

He was unconscious and bleeding. Badly.

Terrance questioned how his little cousin ended up on the doorstep, surely he didn't knock on the door by himself. Someone else must have been with him. Was it his kidnapper? Did they feel a sense of empathy and brought him back home? No. that couldn't be all right. Why didn't they bring Finn home? He looked around for the red head but saw him no where. It was just a very dark and warm summer night with no cars in the street and the rose bushes at the side of the house blowing calmly.

Terrance lifted his arms under Felix's side and stood back up with him in his grasp, he held him, with tears in his eyes. Thankful Felix was home now. But angry that he was hurt.

"Grandma! Aunt Rosalyn!" He called out as he ran back into the house holding Felix close to his chest.

"MY BABY!" Rosalyn screamed like murder, she pounced from her seat on the couch and she urged Terrance to hand him over to her. He did so very carefully, unsure of how badly hurt he had been.

Rosalyn took Felix close to her chest, holding his side and marching back over to the couch. She sat down and lightly bounced Felix trying to awaken him, she just was thankful he was delivered home, and more importantly; he was alive.

"I'll get a warm towel." Margareta told her daughter as she stood up.

Terrance decided he also should help. So he did the very thing he couldn't do for Chris.

Call for an Ambulance.

After that, all Terrance remembered was bright lights emerging from the darkness and loud sirens. He then regained it all when he was inside the Ambulance with Margareta and Rosalyn, who sat saying nothing but holding Felix's hand as he laid paralysed on the bed.

Just before they arrived, they noticed Felix was moving slightly. Eventually his eyes slowly opened he looked at his mother.

"Mommy?" He asked.

"It's okay now. Go back to sleep sweetie." She rubbed his hair back.

"It hurts Mommy."

"It'll be fine. Just sleep. Mommy will be here for you. Just try and rest please."

Terrance was happier Rosalyn seemed to be more at ease now. She was keeping Felix in a normal position lying down. His pain tolerance wasn't really high and when the paramedic who arrived in the house took off Felix's ruined shirt and found long, gapping snatches on his body which extended from his shoulder to his lower abdomen. All Terrance remembered was the mention of snitches.

When they arrived at the hospital. It was pass 2 in the morning. But Rosalyn refused to sleep despite they offered a bed next door to where Felix would be. They discussed with her the fact they needed to close up the bleeding wounds on his shoulder. So as they did snitches while Felix slept, Rosalyn waited outside looking blank, feeling like a failure as a mother. They both had gotten taken because she left them in the care of her grandfather who died, now Felix was hurt and Finn was still missing somewhere. Margareta eventually just fell asleep in a hospital chair, and Terrance could tell this time she was actually asleep. Because she was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake very easily.

Terrance signed, eventually deciding to fall asleep also. Until around 6:30 when Terrance woke to see Mark sitting next to him. He jumped startled, making him turn towards him.

"You want some coffee?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" He questioned ignoring the first question.

"I forget to mention Lance is my uncle."

"WHAT THE FUC-"

"They are kids here you know that right?" Mark asked irrupting him.

"HOW IS IT LANCE IS YOUR UNCLE?!"

"My mom is his younger sister." Mark told him, "He brought me here when Rosalyn called saying Felix was found since I spend the night at his place. His place is close to here and he doesn't mind me crashing there since I tend to faint a lot."

"Speaking of which. I better see if he's awake." Terrance nodded getting up and walking towards Felix's room, he peeked in the window and saw Felix was still asleep, but that would be reasonable and fine, he had been though a lot.

"Terrance." Lance said in front of him like he teleported out of no where. "I found this note. Maybe you know who written it." He handed him a small white envelope. Terrance opened it and unfolded the note reading the very neat and curled hand writing

 _I did my creator wishes and brought him back._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't bring the other back._

 _But I was too late to save him._

 _He'll recover I know it._

 _He has a bright future ahead of him._

 _But darkness will come eventually and it bring pain with it._

 _Beware the killer is still on the loose._

 _Protect the Family._

 _From the killer and Nightmares._

 _Let him live and thrive as the survivor of the attack._

 _Please protect Rosalyn, Margareta, Felix, and Terrance. I've blessed them all with protection._

 _Let love be free._

 _Sincerely._

 _Your hidden friend._

 _M._

Terrance stood confused for a moment. He couldn't remember someone who wrote so neat. He didn't even know anyone named M. Other than his Grandmother, whose name started with M, but surely it wasn't her. She was too surprised when Felix turned up on the doorstep.

"Well who is it?" Lance asked him.

"I don't know. I don't know anyone whose name start with M. Other than my grandmother and Mark."

"My Nephew." Lance nodded.

"So you-"

"Took him in? Yes. Even though he was guilty of killing his own brother. I saw why your mother forgave you. Even after what happened."

"Okay then."

"Well whoever this M appears to be wise with words. Or so they think. The killer is still on the loose? I couldn't save the other? If these are references to the missing children crime and they know something I don't they need to come forward. Any valuable information can help in this case. Even if it's the smallest detail. It can break the case wide open."

"Can you find out who it is?" Terrance asked.

"I can test it for fingerprints and run the style of writing against other people who have similar styles." Lance told him everything they could do.

"What should I do?"

"Shut up and let me do my job." Lance turned to him.

Terrance looked at him shocked, then his face soften, "I get it. You wanna keep your son save."

"My Son was there when it happened!" Lance screeched at his face, "he could have vanished also! When I heard it happened the first thing I did was to call the management to make sure my Son was okay! When I rushed down there I saw My wife clinging onto our son safely! I was thankful he was okay but what if it was him?! What if he went missing?! That's our only son! I've had countless rounds being in the bed trying to give my wife want she wanted! If she lost that! If she lost our George... I don't know what she would do... I don't know what I would do..." Lance turned his back but Terrance grabbed his shoulder causing an insist reaction.

Lance whirled around and smacked Terrance's head against the wall, pushing him against the wall and pinning him there helplessly.

"I can't breath." Terrance told him.

"Don't touch me again. Especially when I have my back turned. I have 20 years of physical hand to hand combat training. I can legally kill a man if I hit them right."

"I get it. You think I shouldn't be talking about your son like that especially after what happened six years ago."

"You don't know My son! You can't understand emotions! You slaughtered your own brother!"

"It was a mistake!"

"Nothing is ever a mistake to me. You screw up and you pay for it."

"Dad?" A voice rang out, Lance turned his head to see George standing down the hallway, Terrance batted his eye in his direction, recognising the nine year old as Lance's son.

"George what are you doing here?" Lance asked releasing his grip on Terrance who fell on the floor.

"I fell and hit my head." He told him rubbing his eyes, Lance walked closer and on close look he saw a bandaid on his son's head.

"Is your mom here with you?"

"Yes. She told me to go find you since she knew you were here."

"You're thankful now your mom's a nurse right?" Lance asked.

"Yes."

"Okay then. Let's go find her." Lance nodded lifting George up and taking him down the hall. In that moment, Terrance saw a spit personality to Lance which was reasonable.

A tough, ruthless and intelligent officer of the law.

A caring, warm hearted and gentle father.

Dean was like that too...

"Terrance." Margareta called out to him, "I'm a bit peckish. Can you find some breakfast for me? Also get something for Rosalyn."

"Anything else?"

"I think Felix would want some of his toys. So stop by Rosalyn's house and get some of his favourite toys. Also I want to see if you can find Antonius's will anywhere. I haven't been able to find it anywhere." Margareta instructed him.

"Okay."

"You want me to come with you?" Mark questioned.

"That would really help." Terrance nodded as they walked outside, when they both walked outside, Terrance was hit by a stone.

"BROTHER KILLER!" Someone screamed as he rubbed his head.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU LIFELESS SHACK OF SHIT?!" Mark barked out angry.

"Fuck you man!"

"Get lost you small shit before I decide to barbecue your dick!" Mark screamed throwing the rock back. "You okay?" He asked helping Terrance to his feet.

"I'm fine." He rubbed his head.

* * *

Mark took Terrance to his Aunt's house. Terrance got a bag out from his mothers room which was a big black overnight bag. He started to pick up some of Felix's clothes from his room to pack in. He then grabbed his favourite toys, which included all his freddy fazbear plushies, which included Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Fredbear along with a rare Spring Bonnie (which his grandfather gave him). He also got the other Freddy's toys that weren't released to the public like a Foxy that had pink and white colouring and looked like a girl and a friendlier looking Freddy, Bonnie and Chica.

He also looked for his creepy marionette doll which he loved a lot. But he couldn't find it. Until he looked and saw the doll sitting on Felix's bed with his head looking straight at him. Terrance felt unease, knowing he looked there earlier and nothing was there... it was like... the doll was watching him... waiting for him to move.

He grabbed the doll and placed it away into the bag amongst other toys. He then sealed it up and went into Antonius's and Margareta's make shift room in the spare room that they used while they were in Rosalyn's care. He went over to Antonius's desk and dug in his paper work. He found various plans and sketches that were never complete. He opened the desks and found a fake bottom at the bottom draw. He lifted it and found a small white envelope. Bingo he thought.

He went back downstairs and found Mark in the kitchen looking around.

"What do we do about breakfast? It might get cold before we get it to them."

"Well Grandma likes her Greek yoghurt with blueberries and strawberries. Maybe we could do that. I think Aunt Rosalyn just likes toast and orange juice. Hopefully we can get it at the hospital cafeteria." Terrance suggested.

His idea become real when he delivered yoghurt to Margareta, who then complained after eating it all she was still hungry.

Luckily the hospital still had breakfast, so Terrance got a protein fuelled breakfast for Felix, which included wholemeal toast, porriage and a bowl of berries. He got a fruit salad for Margareta and a coffee for Rosalyn.

"Terrance." Rosalyn started getting his attention as she was outside Felix's room, watching him slowly eat. Since he lost blood, he needed to replace what he lost. "I'm going out to look for Finn."

"Felix needs you." Terrance argued against her leaving again. She had already missed the passing of her father, he didn't want her to miss out on valuable time with her son.

"I know. But I need to find my other son Terrance. I have no idea where he is. I need to find Finn." Rosalyn nodded finishing her coffee, "I will be out late and I won't be back for hours. Mom's in to see a doctor about her head. I need you to watch Felix."

"What if he needs you?" Terrance asked still not wanting Rosalyn to leave her youngest son alone in his care.

"If something happens. Call The police. Ask them to patch you to Lance Stone. From there. Ask for me. Please watch him Terrance. Make sure he eats all his breakfast and all his lunch. If he has a sleep in the afternoon let him but don't let it ruin his bedtime, he needs to be asleep by 7:30 young man."

"What time are you coming back again?"

"Maybe 8... or even 10. I'm not sure." Roslayn answered.

"I'm not ready to be in charge of him Aunt Rosalyn-"

"You'll be fine! Just play a few games. Tell a story. Bye. Take care." She turned around and walked down the halls. Leaving Terrance to Felix.

Rosalyn was now gone. Margareta was in a doctor offices getting treated for her hit on the head a couple of halls away. Terrance looked back in the door and opened it, seeing Felix had stopped eating and was staring at his food like it would grow legs and walk away any second.

"Hey there buddy. What's wrong with your food?" He asked kneeling next to his bed.

"The berries smell funny."

"Are you sure you just don't want to eat?"

"They don't smell right. I'm not eating them."

"Okay then." Terrance picked them up, he inhaled the smell and nearly chocked himself with the horrible smell. He gagged before going outside and throwing the toxic berries out.

"You wanna play with your toys?" Terrance suggested opening the bag up and putting them on his bed. Felix reached out for Foxy and pulled him in for a hug, squeezing it tightly.

"You like Foxy?"

"Yup! Foxy saved me from the scary man!" Felix answered smiling.

"Scary man?" Terrance asked curiously. "Is this on one of your pirate adventures with Finn?"

"Nope Cousin Terrance! It happened inside the pizza place! I was inside the cove when it was really dark and when the man with shiny thing came, he protected me! Foxy brought me back home to Mommy Grandmama." Felix replied nuzzling Foxy against his cheek.

"Was this actually real?"

"Yup! Foxy grabbed me and protected me! Then I came home!" Felix said smiling while Terrance was horrified.

An animatronic protected him from a man with a shiny thing? That shiny thing... was it a weapon? Did this really happen inside Freddy Fazbears? Did Foxy bring him home? Why didn't Finn or anyone come home? He wanted ask so many questions which a five year old might not understand.

"MARK! MARK WE NEED YOUR UNCLE NOW!" Terrance yelled running into the hallway. Unluckily he ran into Vincent, who had a faint bruise on his arm, that would be reasonable, considering Terrance ran him over with his aunt's car. Vincent was panting, looking full of rage, he had a large needle in his hand with an insane look on his face.

"One shot... and you and Felix die." He said with a smile.

"Get away you fucker I don't have time for you!" Terrance yelled at him wanting to find Lance and provide the clues Felix had accidentally dropped during his playtime about his kidnapper and possibly the one who did the crime.

"I have plenty of time Terrance. I will wait until I'm on my death bed to kill you. This needle contains the venom of a rattle snake. This is enough to kill you and Felix in a short amount of time." He gestured to the needle, Terrance looked frighten. Vincent had a game he wanted to play, which wasn't a good game.

"Chris was my brother. How dare you think you have anything to do with him?"

"And how dare you take her away? It's like I've lost my daughter all over again." A single tear rolled from his left eye.

"Y-you never told anyone you had a kid! Why should I believe you?!" Terrance barked.

"You'd be surprised what I've lied about. I was a great liar from my childhood. The only one who could ever know I was lying most of the time was Felix's father."

"You said your were nice. But your a jerk. And a stalker. Leave me and Felix alone and I won't call the police."

"They'll be too late to save you or Felix! There's no where to escape!" Vincent chuckled, "And please call me... William Afton. My name is... and always will be William."

Terrance backed up and ran towards Felix's room, which he locked shut. Making Felix look at him curiously.

"I'll kill you!" William told him walking towards him as he shoved him closer to a window. Terrance saw no other way then to injure himself to get out. So he smacked himself against the window. Making him fall out to the bottom, William stood stun thinking he would never. Terrance braced for impact until he felt strings grab his wrist and ankles and suspend him a few inches from the grass. He looked scared until he fell, with no injury to himself.

Terrance got up deciding not to deal with William. Luckily he spotted Lance in the parking lot getting ready to take George to school.

"Lance I need your help!"

* * *

"William Afton you say?" Lance repeated looking confused. Terrance had travelled with him in his car from the hospital to George's school then back to the hospital. "Are you quiet sure?"

"Yes. Vincent told me. His name was William Afton. His real name." Terrance repeated.

"It would be harmless joke if he did it for fun but this appears to be for a reason, I'll investigate it further." Lance noted.

"Thanks."

"In the meantime. I think Felix will need to be placed in protective witness custody."

"Why?" Terrance asked wondering why such a matter had to happen.

"From what you told me he said then he's the only witness to the crime."

"He's five!"

"You'd be surprised how easily five year olds can talk."

"No I mean how would- what would My aunt say?"

"She'd say thank you if I recover Finn. Dead or alive."

"Wait you don't care if he's found alive?!" Terrance barked white faced as Lance flicked his hair away from his cold blue eyes.

"Listen Terrance. I'm going to explain the vast system of missing people that someone will follow." Lance sternly spoke as he pulled his car into the car park of the hospital. "When a baby goes missing, the most likely reason is because a jealous woman who can't have a child kidnaps it for herself to raise. Appears very harmless right?" He turned to face Terrance, whom appeared very confused, so he kept explaining nevertheless.

"It causes effects on the real mother and father. Despite it being a human being. Babies can be treated like objects. Stole from one family, breaks it. Usually the baby is not harmed because the foster mother just wants to raise it as her own under the illusion that the baby is really hers." He clutched his fist, "I became a cop because my sister was stolen from my parents at a young age because of a woman with a deadly obsession to be a mother. And I swore it would never happen again as long as I parol the streets."

"What does this have to-"

"When an adult or a teen or a young preteen between the ages of 9-12 goes missing. It's a different story. No obsessive people. Just sick people. Freddy, Bobby, Charlotte, Lilly, Finn and Felix might have been kidnapped by a child molester to use for gross purposes." Terrance eyes both widen. "Let's rethink the time and place and the factors included. A birthday party. A lot of happy, excited kids in sight. Plenty of activities going on. Parents motioning all movements as best they can. Animatronic animals on stage."

"Felix said Foxy helped him."

"Don't disrupt me Terrance. Let's see six kids. Possibly picked at random." Lance reached for his trusty note pad on his car dashboard and started to scribble with the pencil. "But we need to check over for connections."

"They are all friends." Terrance told him.

"A perfectly well timed death to put attention somewhere else." Lance noted.

"My Grandfather? You're saying it was too well timed?" Terrance asked Lance, whom felt like his judgement was up against current non-existing facts.

"His death alines with his heart condition. I'm not convinced it's not some sort of sabotage. It's all... too much of a coincidence... how perfectly lined up it was. Like it was planned... I need to get the results back on Antonius's autopsy. Right away..."

* * *

this Chapter took too long to write. I think most will know why, I was busy with my christmas story and I've also been busy with other various things which include sparing my time between this, writing my other stories, doing art and helping out with my family.

Anyway, first chapter of 2017!

Next chapter short description:Vincent Finally Snaps:Terrance is fully aware now his grandfather's was a murder. He is scared he or Felix is next. Lance finds out Vincent/William Afton was at the pizzeria on the day the kids went missing for unknown reasons and a warrant is sent out for his arrest, However Terrance still doesn't feel save in his familiar neighbourhood. He makes three goals for the year:To protect Felix, to make sure William gets arrested, and to find the mysterious "M" Person.

Hopefully it will be out by about Febuary or even earlier.


	7. Vincent William Snaps

**Vincent/William snaps.**

* * *

Terrance dropped his mouth as he saw the written results of Antonius's autopsy. Lance held them, looking proud of himself because; he knew he had been proven right in his suspicions.

Terrance couldn't say anything as Lance read over the results, Margareta sat in the corner looking half mind broken while Felix slept quietly, unaware of everything.

"Trances of rat poison found in his system."

"B-but that couldn't have possibly triggered a heart attack right?"

"A heart attack didn't kill him. It might have appeared so. But it was a stroke. Both caused by the fact he didn't take his medication and the rat poison."

"But doesn't rat poison have that thing... to stop you from ingesting it?"

"Emetic to induce vomiting?" Lance asked, "not the one we found. The rat poison placed into Antonius's system was all the way from the 1940s, which doesn't contain the emetic. We traced back to the company from where it was which was in Berlin Germany, I got the phone number of the son of the CEO of the company. The CEO passed away a decade ago. The son informed me the rat poison was very effective but also very toxic which is why it was eventually taken of the selves."

"How did my husband get 1940s poison into his system?!" Margareta barked shaking hard. Feeling outraged someone poisoned her husband, who did nothing wrong. In fact he helped people. He loved to put every one of his spare coins into charity boxes, he even walked down the street to find homeless people to give them a sandwich he made.

"I asked the son if there was any black market deals on the stuff. Not as far as he knows. According to guidelines if you find any rat poisons that came from the company between the 1930s and 1950s to contact the health and safety department for them to safely remove it. This poison I marked to the exact year, 1947, these were apart of a shipment which came to America in that year. However they were all removed according to my record."

"Someone killed him..." Terrance growled, "Someone murdered my grandfather."

"This must be shocking to you but I must do further investigation-"

"INVESTIGATE WHAT?!" Terrance barked angrily with tears starting to come down his face, he pointed his finger at his face angered he spoke, "MY GRANDFATHER WAS MURDERED! SOMEONE POISONED HIM! SOMEONE IN THAT PIZZERIA WANTED HIM DEAD!"

"I asked all the prep cooks if the food had been tampered with before hand but all the staff at Fazbear's pizza denies putting poison in foods. However. They said the kitchen camera had been having issues all day."

"Wait! What about Felix?!" Margareta suddenly asked, "What if he ingested the poison too?!" She outburst making Terrance think the worse. Felix ingesting poison. Surely it would kill him in no time flat. But then it occurred to Terrance; a kid of Felix's size eating a dose that killed their elderly grandfather in two hours. He would have died much earlier and he appeared to be showing no side effects of poisoning.

"I checked him for any poisoning in his system." Lance reassured Margareta, "He's clean of any poison. I think Antonius ate different food to him or Felix didn't eat at all."

Margareta and Terrance signed in relief. Worried Felix might get ill of all sudden.

"Well. At lease he'll alive." Maragreta smiled.

"Yes. But I'd be careful with taking him out in public now." Lance advised, "If the killer is still on the loose. Then he or she might be looking to remove all the witnesses to the crime. Keep Felix close until I can find who were looking for."

* * *

Three weeks later.

Terrance sat on the park bench reading over the note which the mysterious "M" person wrote. Curious to know the identity. He kept looking over for any obvious writing traits.

"Terrance I wanna play on the swing!" Felix moaned to him, Terrance had been put in babysitting duties since Margareta was doing what Antonius's will requested of her, including getting the flowers he wanted for his funeral (which were red lillies since it was the first flower he saw after they first met.)

Rosalyn had decided it was a nice day to get an ice cream and walked over to the van to get Felix and Terrance a cone. Terrance was told by his aunt to keep Felix away from all dangerous playground equipment. Which basically included everything since his chest had been bandaged and his arm was plastered and in a sling. So Felix was near the bench bored to death, wanting to go play with the other kids his age on the swings and slides which the park provided.

"Not today mister sorry." Terrance answered.

"I'm bored! And I want to play on the swing!" Felix whined.

"You can play where I can see you." Terrance told him remembering his and Lance's last encounter. What he said haunted him.

" _Terrance. This Vincent slash William Afton was at the pizzeria on the day. He's the only suspect I've haven't spoken to. I've issued a warrant for his arrest. Keep your eyes open. Felix is a witness. Any criminal will want to eliminate the witnesses. Don't let Felix get out of your sight at any costs. If you see him. Call me. Don't wait. Don't hesitance. Call me. Please_."

It kept replaying. Vincent. William Afton. Fake name. Snake venom. Foxy. M. Poison. Missing medication. Could this William Afton AKA Vincent could be the one behind the crime? It would explain his erratic behaviour lately.

"What's taking aunt Rosalyn so long?" Terrance wondered.

"Terrance. We need to talk." Mark called his attention, he saw him a few metres away with a can of soft drink.

"What is it?" Terrance walked to him, figuring Felix could play with his plushies to keep him occupied.

"I just talked to My uncle. No update on William's whereabouts. But he did find out. William Afton did have a kid. Who died in 1983."

"Died?" Terrance asked filled with curiosity, he never imagined William had a kid. Considering he would have to been really young when he had a kid, at lease in his early twenties.

"At a very young age. We couldn't find much else other than a robot who wasn't programmed correctly killed her by accident." Mark shook his head.

"It must have devastated William."

"It would anyone." Mark nodded. "My uncle been trying to get in contact with the mother of the daughter to get an idea on whereabouts of William. But no luck so far."

"He had a daughter... I can't believe it..."

"Chris must have acted to alike to her, maybe William felt the impulse to father him because he reminded her of his own child."

"That sounds gross." Terrance shook his head.

"I know right?"

"Where do you think William is?"

"Hiding most likely." Mark nodded, "if you really speak truth in him wanting to kill you, He'll know you'll go to the police and they'll be looking to cuff him."

"He'll come back... he wants me and Felix dead." Terrance nodded.

"Strange hobby to follow."

"He did say something about Chris. Still caught up in everything."

"Wait... you don't think?"

"Finn could be dead?" Terrance finished him starting to connect a few lines.

"William poisoned the food to keep the attention away from the kids. Antonius ingested it and died of a stroke..."

"He took the kids away and he harmed them..."

"Felix escaped him..."

"But he might come back... to finish the job..." Terrance finished with wide eyes, he looked over at Felix, who was now twenty metres away from them. He was being walked away from them by a ghostly familiar face that Terrance hoped to never see.

"FELIX!" Terrance screamed getting everyone's attention. Felix turned to him looking excited, William did split second thinking and snatched him off the ground and dashed off with him. Making Terrance run after him in his runners.

"WILLIAM GIVE HIM BACK!" Terrance cried running after him, he shoved his way pass kids and parents, Mark closely followed him. William clutched Felix close to his chest. Hurting him and making him whine. He then ran towards the street. Terrance cannot lose him. If he lost him in the streets, Felix would be gone again, this time maybe forever.

"Aunt Rosalyn! He's got Felix!" Terrance screamed as they ran past her whilst she held two ice creams. She dropped both in utter horror and ran at the speed of a cheetah after William.

Luckily William was slowed down when he was almost run over by none-other than Fredrick Robbins. Who was startled at the sudden appearance because he ran out onto the road scaring him. He rammed on his brake. William then kept running. Noticing Terrance and Rosalyn chasing him. He stomped on his accelerator and chased after him down the road.

William was ruthless. He shoved down people and hurt a few people. Terrance, Mark and Rosalyn tried to avoid people and cars. But this gave William a further head start. Fredrick powered ahead of him and yelled out.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" He screamed, "Hold on Stella and Lillian we taking a trip!" He turned the steering wheel hard. All the people jumped out of the way. Fredrick then rammed his car into the pavement directly into William's path. William jumped back startled. Rosalyn smiled as she got closer, happy her friend helped her. Until William decided to run around the car and across the road to another street. Fredrick growled and banged his head against the steering wheel.

"SHIT! I'm sorry Rosalyn I tried to stop him." Fredrick told her as she stopped to see him while Terrance and Mark ran after William.

"That's okay Fredrick. You tried. Now I've gonna get my son back." She said smiling.

"I'll call Carlos and get him to do a special kick-ass delivery to him!" Fredrick called out as she caught up with Terrance and Mark.

"Wait a minute... is that Lance?" Terrance asked seeing him up ahead. He just left a shop with a white bag, which was presumably—His lunch.

"UNCLE LANCE!" Mark screamed getting his attention, "WILLIAM AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!" He called out making Lance look across the road and seeing William running with Felix in his arms. He threw the bag into his pocket and ran after William.

With a whole line of people chasing William;Terrance hot on his heels burning with anger. Lance advancing towards him with a menacing look on his face that he only used for criminals. Mark trying to keep up with Terrance despite he felt faint. Rosalyn powering pass everyone in the street in her bare feet since she kicked her heels off. Fredrick following in his car with Stella and Lillian waiting with an unease feeling in their guts.

"All units! Response! Block of the streets! We need to lure William into an alleyway!" Lance yelled over his walkie talkie.

"Mommy!" Felix screamed as William squeezed him.

"Shut up rat!" He snarled skidding into an alleyway by accident. Seeing the brick wall made him terrified. Especially since Fredrick slammed his car in the entrance to lock him in with Lance, Terrance, Mark, Rosalyn and himself with his family.

Soon Carlos joined them on his motorbike. He threw off his helmet. Showing his short blonde hair and amber eyes.

"That must be Charlotte's father..." Terrance nodded seeing the reassembles between him and the little girl Finn always played with. Charlotte was short with long blonde hair, Terrance thought she was like Rapunzel with her hair. It surely her father that stood there.

"Stay in the car." Fredrick told the two girls.

"No I'm coming out too!" Lillian shouted bravely ignoring him. Fredrick then locked the car before Stella could join her.

"William Afton. Showing his true colours." Lance scowled.

"Your name is William?" Fredrick asked, "Listen you... William. No one will hurt you if you give back Rosalyn's son."

"That was sarcasm right?" Terrance questioned, "Because I want him tasered."

"I will gladly shot him." Lance chimed in making Terrance grin eagerly like a child.

William backed away further towards the wall, growling and panting, sweat came down his face. He had his grip locked so tight on Felix it drove him to tears from the overwhelming pain. His toes curled under his shoes. Close to making him bleed into his socks. His teeth gritted as he saw all the faces around him. Faces he didn't want to see. The faces he knew so dam well. The faces that would bully him into confessing. It drove him insane seeing everyone as he only saw their flaws.

Rosalyn, a single mother with no job, who didn't bother to get a job, who looked after her grandparents and her kids...

Lillian Bernie, an overbearing mother who has only one child to obsess over...

Fredrick Robbins, runs a fulltime business and still somehows plays with his son in between being reckless with rules...

Carlos Thomason, a father with a crazy dream about cakes and biscuits who struggles to pay to feed his children everyday...

Lance Stone, ricks his life everyday for his only child...

Mark, a carefree man who almost faints every hour because of his type 1 diabetes...

Terrance... it made him sick a murderer stood before him, he murdered his own brother in the most brutal way possible. He destroyed a life of an innocent boy... a baby who hadn't spread their wings yet... already had them torn away... in enteral sleep forever long before he should have... Chris has so many paths to still take... and his brother cut all those paths down to hell. Where he died... still an angel...

"I-I hate you all." William snarled backing up further.

"William give me back my son." Rosalyn sternly spoke.

"No!" He yelled tighten his grip around the five year old, making his chest become inflicted with such great pain it made him cry out.

"You're hurting him! Vince- William. Whoever you really are! You were raised by my incredible husband! No one asked him to take you in but he did! Because he had the kindness in his heart to do so!" Rosalyn shouted at him.

"I have no kindness! Terrance took it all away from me!"

"This is not about Chris!" Rosalyn cried out.

"IT'S ALL ABOUT HIM! The rat poison! The medication! The timeless hours That I planned was all for him!"

"You Mother fucker poisoned my grandfather and stole his medication!" Terrance started to march towards him with a dark face.

Then William took him off guard by pulling out a knife from his pocket and raising it towards Felix's throat. Mere inches away from his skin. In a flash, he could be decapitated . "Stay back! I'll do it! You know I will! I'll kill him right here and now! I've done it once before I'll do it again! Brothers fall in the same way."

Terrance's eyes shot open like he was shot multiple times. It hit him like a tonne of bricks. Then the rage fell on him like a waterfall, washing away his fear and replacing it with anger. "YOU! YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!" He screamed with tears coming down his face. Realising it was all true. The smirk on William's face, the fear on Felix's, the fear Finn must have had was the same... it started to fall into place like a puzzle making Terrance mind broken. His Brother's adult best friend killed his cousin and maybe he killed all the other children. He wanted answers now.

"Tell them the truth you asshole." Terrance snarled making everyone confused, "EVERYONE'S HERE NOW! ALL THE VICTIMS FAMILIES! TELL THEM! TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID WITH THEIR CHILDREN!"

William's head lowered, casting a black shadow over his hollow, lifeless, insane eyes. "I did it for him... the angel.."

"Terrance are you saying?" Rosalyn asked him as he turned to her full of fury.

"He killed them Aunt. He killed your son. He killed your father. He has their blood on their hands." Terrace told her the truth, thinking she had a right to know it all. Which bolted in her chest like a hurricane, but the effects stayed. Her head suddenly lowered and a few tears ran down her face to the ground below.

She trembled violently, swaying side to side, Lance was worried she might faint, but instead she did the opposite, her head shot up and tears came down her face endlessly, creating a small puddle at her feet. Her normally friendly golden honey yellow eyes turned to an endless fire of fury.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! MY HUSBAND TOOK GOOD YEARS OUT OF HIS LIFE TO RAISE YOU AND FEED YOU! MY GRANDFATHER GAVE YOU A JOB! AND YOU THANK THEM BOTH BY DISSING MY HUSBAND AND KILLING MY FATHER AND MY SON! YOU ARE DISGUSTING HELL DEMON AND I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU ANYMORE!"

"Still not scared I won't kill your son-?" William laughed until he screamed in utter horror like he was being murdered. He felt main sharp points dig into his flesh and lock down. He looked down at Felix. Who had decided to bite his arm, with his apparently sharp as needles teeth. Which ejected down and clamped down on him. Tight. William screamed as he felt his blood run down his arm. He tried to shake Felix off, but Felix had the grip like a pit bull, locking down and refusing to budge. Not even for his cries to let go.

Rosalyn, Fredrick, Lance, Lillian, Carlos and Mark stood there not believing a five year old was inflicting pain on a fully grown man with just his teeth. Terrance was smiling and felt like cheering his little cousin on, because he was attacking a man bigger than him and winning by making him cry like a baby.

"Let go you horrible monster!" William cried out pulling his teeth out with his other hand...

Only for Felix to latch onto his other hand, crunching down to his bones, hurting his muscles. William screamed, tears sprung to his eyes and he felt more pain signals crashing onto his body. But his feat shot sky high when he saw Felix's face was completely white. Literally it was a white. His eyes had gone completely black and a sharp pupil rested there. Looking directly at what he was attacking. Locking eyes made him growl like a wild animal, he also saw a stream going down from his eyes to his chin. Which looked like a tear line. What did startle him is the fact Felix actually did have sharp teeth. Like a fox, a tiger, maybe a bear even. They were fine and sharp. And stabbing him like knives, threatening to tear the flesh off of him at any moment.

"Get your animal of a kid off me!" William screamed.

"Did you kill him too? My Freddy? Did you kill him?" Fredrick thought it was a good time to ask him questions since Felix was torturing him beyond a point that he could not tolerate.

"I killed them all! All of the rotten brats, besides this demon- OW! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Felix bit on his upper leg, William shook him around like a toy and once Felix released his grip. William's knee hit into his chin and flung him into a dumpster next to Terrance, who dove in after him.

"You're under arrest punk." Lance added with a grin handcuffing his bleeding hands behind his back.

"Get me away from that kid! He's a monster! His cousin is a murderer! You're all crazy! Taking your kids away didn't help anything!" He screamed being dragged to a police car; but not before Lillian caught up and launched her knee between his legs, making him shriek like murder with teary eyes. A few tears came down his eyes before Lance pushed him in the car while he was in pain.

Rosalyn watched the dumpster as Terrance emerged holding Felix, whose face had returned to normal, Rosalyn and Terrance unaware he had changed back from something else. Terrance emerged covered in garbage, including a rotten banana skin and an used bandaid.

Rosalyn gladly hugged Felix, despite he was covered in filth and the flies were following him.

"You need a bath mister." She told him, "You too Terrance." She added.

"Thanks for that." Terrance nodded throwing a banana skin of his shoulder.

"You okay Baby?"

"Fine Mommy." Felix answered, but not before Rosalyn noticed he had three of his bottom teeth missing. All drawing a small dose of blood.

"Honey! You lost your teeth!"

"There over here." Fredrick pointed them out, Terrance picked them up and handed them to Rosalyn.

"I guess Felix's getting a lot of tooth fairy cash." He smiled adding a wink, making Felix giggle.

"Tooth fairy yay! I'm gonna get her this time!"

"She won't come if you stay up to catch her." Rosayn shook her head.

"Okay Mommy."

"Let's go home and have a long bath."

* * *

Terrance turned off the running water in the shower once he was sure the smell of rotten fruit and used diapers was flushed out by the smell of kiwifruit body wash and shampoo. He came out the shower with his hair dripping wet. He then threw his towel around him and dried off his skin and hair. After that he processed into his small kitchen, where the small TV set was cranked up so he heard every update they had about William being in custody now.

"William repeatedly said a five year old local kid known as Felix Sullivan, who escaped from him, bit him and inflicted some pretty serious injuries."

"I'm gonna buy that kid a cake tomorrow." Terrance said with a smile walking to turn the set off so he could go to bed and get up nice and early tomorrow.

Once he drifted in a state of unconsciousness. A dark mist entered under the small crack in the door and flew around like a cloud, then it drained itself into Terrance's ears.

" _ **Sweet dreams~**_ "


	8. The Sweetest dreams are made of fears

**The Sweetest of Dreams are made of fear**

* * *

Terrance felt uncomfortable. He groaned as he felt rocks against his back. He opened his eyes. Only seeing darkness before him. No familiar shapes around him, surely if this was his room, the moonlight outside would shine some light in. It was just pinch black. He tightly shut his eyes again, then opened them, still finding the same dark, black surrounding around him.

He raised up his hands to try and see them. But nothing. Even though he waved them in front of his face. He was scared to get up. Thinking he might hit things in the way. He then moved his hand against the ground. Until he felt a long smooth object. He lifted it up and felt it more. He felt a button.

He pressed the button and a bright light emitted from it. It was a torch! It made him feel a little safer but not too much. Because of how blank his surrounding were. The ground was a brick path and the walls were made of concrete bricks, it made him feel a little trapped wherever he was.

"Crawl out like the little rat you are." A ghostly voice echoed around him, making him look around, but suddenly his fingernails dug into the concreate walls, snatching his bare skin against it, hurting his palms. Terrance whimpered, feeling not in control of his body, he wanted desperately to stop inflicting pain on himself as it got him nowhere.

Suddenly he felt backwards, his torch flew from his hands, down the path, Terrance reluctantly pressed his weight onto his hands and stood back on his own feet, walking towards the torch's location.

"Fetch him." The haunting voice demanded suddenly Terrance heard growls. Loud growls. He whirled around and saw red eye behind him getting bigger, growling. He rose up his hands and started to slowly move away, until he saw that made the giant demonic wolves angrier. So he decided to screw slow and steady and took off in the opposite direction down the endless corrior of darkness.

Sweat came down in beads endlessly, he felt his bare feet met the cracked brick path below him. The wolves behind him barked furiously and ran after him like he was a stray cat destined to be a feast. He couldn't look back; even it he wanted too, it was too dark to see anything other than their glowing eyes.

BANG!

Terrance's speed allowed him to become a pancake when he smashed into a large wooden door which he did not see before him. He sat on the ground rubbing his head, in his skull, his brain felt rattled and shaken, turning into mush, his darken vision collapsed around him. But his sore fingertips reached out for the rusty golden hoop and pulled it with all his remaining strength being frighten to face the dogs, who were coming closer again.

The heavy wooden door slowly creaked open, just as Terrance turned around and saw the dog's evil red eyes darting in the darkness towards him. Once the door opened wide enough for his fingers to slip in, he shoved his body against it and began to crawl inside. Then shutting the door behind him with all his strength then holding it as the dogs banged and barked angrily, strangely Terrance felt heat coming off the dogs and into the door.

Suddenly the room lit up in blue flames, it made the room have light, but it was disturbing, especially since they lit their way down the eerie hall, a black carpet on the floor that lead to steps. Then someone sitting on a throne. But the lights had lit so far that he didn't see who was sitting on the throne. But he could tell someone was there. They were breathing heavily, it sounded like it came thought their teeth and it sounded all gaspy. But the eyes were a giveaway. The eyes were a piercing red thought the darkness, they looked so hallow and stared at him like he didn't have a soul. Like he saw right thought him and saw everything he had seen.

" _Don't go near him._ " A voice echoed in his head, he looked left and right for the owner of the voice, but no one appeared, so he disobeyed the command and walked down the rough, prickly carpet to the person who was with him in the room.

" _You're not deaf. Why aren't you listening_?" The voice asked him, this time he didn't bother to look around and walked on.

" _Think about what Antonius would say. You're in terrible danger. If you go near him. You won't be able to turn back_."

"Screw you." Terrance whispered into the wind annoyed.

" _Fine then_." The voice replied obviously not caring.

"What a pleasant surprise." The man in the chair said, he could see a smile creep from his face and smiled ear to ear. "We finally see each other again."

"Who are you?"

"You'd know me. A few months ago?" The voice sounded so familiar—Yet Terrance couldn't put his finger on who it was. "You don't know my name."

"Come into the light." Terrance told him.

"You sound so sure. Well okay then. They call me." The lights around him flickered to life and Terrance saw him, "NIGHTMARE!" He smiled with his big sharp teeth that stretched all around his head. His eyes were a deep and dark red; that looked like blood. He was a black bear, he looked like he had been torched and ripped apart. He wore a yellow hat with a yellow bowtie. Strangely he reminded him of Freddy Fazbear, or Fredbear. They looked similar.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"I'm guessing by your poor senseless tone Antonius hasn't told you anything about me."

"You're an old friend of his." Terrance guessed, Antonius had a lot of friends, all ranging from Greek to English to American, he even had a friend from Japan.

"I would see it that way. But he doesn't. Antonius was a strange man when I met him face to face. Much like Eagle. A look of a suspicious man. He was always on edge. Protective and defensive of all his family. I wonder... why'd he protect a demon?"

"A demon?" Terrance asked confused, "look. I'm not a demon. I'm pretty sure I'm not-"

"Not you pathetic boy. Your cousin. The black haired boy." Nightmare shook his hand.

"Felix?"

"I do wonder everyday about him. Such a miracle he survived at birth. Delivered so early. Not breathing. On the brink of death." Nightmare added with a smirk. "Think about it. Wasn't all well timed? Felix was never met to breath let alone be born. Antonius tampered with fate and paid the ultimate price."

"What does this have to with why my grandfather died?"

"That? Oh of course! You see. Death's gonna make up in someway. If someone was saved from death by a magical force, then death would take another. That's the circle of life."

"Bastard! My grandfather was murdered!" Terrance shrieked, still thinking it was unfair such a kind man had to die.

"He was. I see this. As an open door. For me and you. To become a team." He clenched his fist.

"A team?" Terrance asked.

"But of course! Think of all the awful things the world did to you. What do you owe them? Taking your parents away. Taking your grandfather away... taking away... Christopher. Sweet little Chris." Nightmare smirked.

Hearing his name made him shocked.

"Not all is what it appears to be with Antonius. You know the side of him that's kind and friendly. There's a different side. That different side was obsession. He was obsessed with magic... he thought he was untouchable. Unable to be killed. Yet a rodent killer made decades ago finished him. It's funny."

"I don't see how it's funny."

"But! Because Antonius messed with fate, it has changed. In exactly 25 years Felix will unlock what Antonius has been hiding in his closet. That said thing will consume him, making a force to be reckoned with. He will be powerful and unable to sustain injury. He will end what I started. By finishing me. The very thought does dimmish me." Nightmare's eyes narrowed.

"25 years..." Terrance thought, he'd be 43 by then and Felix would be 30 years old.

"You and me teaming up will stop him in his tracks. Don't you wanna be the favourite again? You were once. Before Chris, Finn, Felix and Holly came along. Well there's three down. Why not get rid of the final one?" Nightmare appeared on his side and whispered into his ears, "take back the title of the favourite child. The one that has all the attention and love. Just get Felix to me... and I'll give you whatever you want."

Terrance did enjoy having all attention of his parents and his grandparents, even his Aunt. That was great times. Dean would want to spend every second of his day with him but when work called, he raced out and came back quickly and told great stories. Zara would endlessly smooch and cuddle him, his favourite times was when she baked. The kitchen filled with such sweet smells and Zara would allow him to lick cake batter off spoons and to nibble off a piece of cookie dough every once in a while. Antonius came almost everyday with a smile on his face, he read Terrance stories and even bring out his fazbear puppets to put on a show for him, every time Terrance laughed, his grandfather had a smile on his face. Margareta would always sneak him one of her famous pear tarts or a slice of apple pie with ice cream. She gave him a kiss every time she arrived and every time she left. She'd knit him mittens and scarfs, then she'd take him to the garage and show him how to shape crystals. She even took him to an old mining town once and he found a piece of crystal in the river. Which he snuck into his pocket and kept in a locked box. Rosalyn loved him so much, she gave pretty awesome hugs and took him to the park and zoo several times. Terrance barely saw Ben as he worked around the clock at the fire station. But when he came to see him, he'd tell the best stories of how he shared meals with his friends and saving people from burning buildings. Ben even allowed him to wear his hat for a while and even got special permission for him to ring the fire alarm when it was needed.

Then Rosalyn slowly drifted away into a dream like world with Ben, falling deeper in love. Zara had Chris and everything changed. Suddenly he no longer had all the attention. Dean would put all his spare attention on Chris between phone calls and writing papers, Zara was dead tired meeting Chris's fussy demands, Margareta gushed over her new grandson and Antonius tickled him until he cracked into a fit of giggles. Then Finn came and it was all over the place after that.

"Okay I know you might still be ignoring me but you can't listen to him." The voice from before came back. Sounding more stronger.

"What will you do Felix?" Terrance asked, he thought it was only right he asked what would happen to him. Felix was the only cousin he had left and he didn't wish for harm to come to him

"That's my business so don't worry your little head about it." Nightmare's eyelid half closed and a smirk appeared on his face, which gave him a sinister look. This face gave him a bad feeling.

"What will happen to him?" Terrance repeated.

"You want an answer don't you?" His upper face began to form a shadow, just leaving his eyes visible, which looked menacing. "Fine. Felix won't keep ageing. He'll physically stop everything. I'll stop everything that related to him growing physically and mentally. He'll stop thinking, he'll stop beating. It'll be over quickly. He won't feel anything after it."

"By that he means he'll kill him, Terrance I know you don't want Felix dead."

"You mean you'll kill him?" Terrance asked.

Nightmare's grin turned to a frown. "You got it all figured out haven't ya? Smart kid. Maybe too smart for your own good." His eyes turned a glowing red. Terrance's heart gave a nasty start. He slowly backed away, his breathing intensified and he clasped his chest.

"Ah ah. You're not leaving. Not Ever again." Nightmare shook his finger, Terrance's forearms were them roughly grasped and he was torn off the ground kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go you bastard!" The two things that held him down looked like childhood fantasy turned to nightmare. Literally. On his left was Bonnie, with sharp teeth and claws tearing into his shoulders. On his right was Chica, her orange eyes glowed menacingly and her beak was full of sharp teeth looking ready to tear him apart.

"I can't let you leave knowing what you could do in the future." Nightmare told him, "The Futures looking bright and happy... it's so disgusting.." Nightmare growled folding his sharp fingers in the palm of his hand.

"Get off!" Terrance struggled against the Nightmare Bonnie and Chica.

"It's a juxtaposition right? Seeing the cartoon characters like this?" Nightmare asked, "such playful animals turned to monsters... I think in the end it will all end like a child's nightmare... that's how it all started with Chris."

Terrance really wanted to wake up right now, but he couldn't. No matter how many times he shut his eyes and shook his head and told himself "it's just a dream. Nothing's real. It's just a dream. Nothing's real."

"Oh dear no no. You believe this is a dream?" Nightmare shook his head, "then again... that's what they all say... even Ben said it himself."

"Ben?" Terrance asked, as in Felix and Finn's father Ben? As in Rosalyn's partner? His uncle in law?

"I didn't get to finish him off. But I will you!" Nightmare rose his hand, revealing the sharp talons he had. They looked like pointed knifes all aimed at destroying him. Terrance looked up with teary eyes. He did previously want to die. But not now. Felix was alone and needed him, Margareta needed him, Rosalyn needed him.

" _Not this time old friend_..." a voice called out. Suddenly black thread wrapped around Terrance's forearms and yanked him away with the strength of a hundred men, but not before Nightmare's claws glazed his chest and Bonnie and Chica's claws dug into his upper arms. Nightmare looked shocked as he safely sailed to the wall and was lowered with great care.

"It's you again. Why do you bother? You know you're too weak to fight me. You don't have an army anymore. No one remembers who you are." Nightmare grinned speaking to no one.

" _My dear friend Nightmare. You know what you've done. You kicked me off my throne you coward and drained my magic for your own sick desires. You also stole my army away from me and yes people don't remember me by name... but they still know who I am_."

Terrance looked behind him, and there on the wall was a tall lanky shadow. It wasn't his own. The shadow looked dark, their eyes glowed white and clear indications of his shadow said he had long fingertips and a skeleton like figure.

"I won that fight why do you still bother me?"

" _Because you are unhealthily obsessed with a young boy. That sounds really wrong. But you are. Obsessed with destroying his life before it even begins. You know you can't change history again. It's happened too many times before. You're just delaying. Never destroying. Killing Felix will not solve your issue. Like how you killed Darcy James, Helen O'Brien, Wilima Tablo and Eagle and many more. The power will just skip to someone else. Young Terrance is not apart of anything you plan to do_."

"What if I erased every human from existence?" Nightmare asked with a sinister smile.

" _Magic can skip to non human creatures_." strangely those words made Terrance envision a demonic looking bunny. Those red eyes made him shutter, and the sharp buck teeth made him shake his head.

"Weirdo."

" _You're the weirdo. Do you know what the term is for someone who kidnaps a man in his dreams to kill him? Come on. It's too much like a movie. So knock it off._ "

"Why don't you piss off?"

" _This is between me and you. Not Terrance. So let him leave_."

"In your fucking dreams."

" _As you wish_." The shadow's hand rose up and suddenly a strong wind knocked Nightmare into the wall. Everyone stood shocked. " _Now you're welcomed to leave. Just get somewhere save and wake yourself up_." The figure told Terrance as the wall opened up, Terrance stood up and weakly walked holding his side, worried Nightmare might recover quickly but he was injured and unable to travel fast to get away.

Terrance stepped down onto a staircase, with no railing, around the space, things floated in the air with ease. A grandfather clock flew pass him making him scream startled. Then a photograph flew by, for a few seconds he saw Chris in the photograph and reached out for it. But he reached too far and his feet slipped. He managed to grab the photo. But he rocketed down to the endless space.

However his fall was broken by him landing on a mattress. Which flowed around in space.

"You can't escape me!" Nightmare shrieked coming out of no where and leaping towards him with his claws out positioned to kill him. Terrance screamed and jumped up. But Nightmare's claws dug into his arms and gripped him tight, making him scared and more desperate for freedom. There had to be a way to wake up!

"I'm not letting you escape!"

"Help!" Terrance cried hoping he was still somewhat conscious enough in the real world for it to reach someone outside.

"I'm not letting you leave!" Nightmare grabbed his shirt and Terrance saw a window of chance. He bolted, Nightmare's claws torn into his shirt, but he didn't care. He needed to get away!

Nightmare was pissed. He began to chase him. Terrance didn't dare look back as he ran on the non existence ground. He beginning to worry Nightmare was a hell of LOT faster than him. Which was proven true when his shadow started to loom over him like it was Armageddon.

"Wake up sleepy head!" A familiar voice sang quietly but Terrance couldn't hear it right and he screamed in horror covering his face as Nightmare's red eyes darted into his soul with a look of murder in mind.

"YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE ME!" Nightmare roared.

"Wake up Terrance! Wakey Wakey!" The child voice seemed stronger. And just before Nightmare brought his hand down to stab his heart, everything went white and exploded. Terrance still held himself panting heavily, in a white room, Nightmare was gone. And the voice kept calling him.

"Wake up Cousin Terrance! C'mon wake up!"

Terrance slowly uncovered his eyes still shaking from the bare shock. That voice sounded so familiar... and child like...

"Felix?" Terrance asked, he tried to force himself awake but he didn't work again and he still heard Felix calling from the outside world in a childish and happy voice.

"We need to talk..." Terrance looked up and saw that shadow walk towards him, the shadow slowly fainted, showing his masked face of white with black tears and sharp teeth that were visible thanks to his big smile. He was tall and lanky. Now he thought it looked like the puppet doll Felix carried around but it more scary.

"Who are you?" Terrance asked.

"My name is Nightmarionn." He replied in a ghosty voice. "Don't be scared. I knew who Antonius was and were we on good terms the last time we spoke."

"You talked to my grandfather?"

"Before he died. He wanted me to answer any questions you might have. You get to ask me five questions. I will answer them in detail. Once the questions are answered you will wake up and be back in your apartment."

"Five questions?"

"Yes. Now Ask. I haven't got a lot of time. My magic is weak."

"Okay... what are you?" Terrance asked.

"I use to be a powerful magical being. Now I'm so weak from being dehydrated of the magic that keeps me existing. I've been around for thousands of years and Have taken many forms. Antonius gave me my most recent form when he tampered with magic and I destroyed my last body. A thing he worked on is what I started from to create my next form. I use to rule a world of darkness and I kept things under control by deciding who died and who lived. I sometimes peacefully visited people to lead them to the afterlife. However I was overthrown by Nightmare a few decades ago and I was left in an dimensional plane to die... with barely no magic left from a fight we had. We both almost destroyed the earth. I gave up so he wouldn't kill people. He took my place and did my job in the worst way possible. He let out all the demons. He ruthlessly claimed people's lifes and took them to hell to torture them. It was so cruel. I've been trying to reclaim what little magic I've had left to fight back against Nightmare, but my magic is weak that I can't create a physical form for too long. Nor Can I keep. I can't even travel to the human world... I'm basically trapped in limbo..."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a peaceful world between dreams and the conscious mind. This place is where I stay. Because no normal person can access it. You might be wondering about what I just said. No normal person? That's right. You're different. You're unique. That's what makes you special."

"My grandpa always told me that."

"He was always right Terrance."

"Was My Grandfather really involved in magic? Like legit magic?"

"Yes. Antonius would never admit it. Magic is a dark subject to study these days. Nightmare has magic a dangerous area to study or perform in. How do you think Felix survived at 29 weeks? That's a dangerous time to be born at. Three months too early. Antonius never used magic to hurt people but he did use it for selfless purposes which drew Nightmare's attention to him. Antonius didn't really have bad magic."

"What happened to Finn and the other children?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" He asked looking confused at the question

"William says they're dead but they're bodies haven't been found." Terrance pressed for an answer, knowing there was a high chance William would never confess and since Nightmarionn was powerful and magical, he would at lease know that detail. It would give closure to everyone. From what he last heard about all the families; Lillian started to plant more of Bobby's favourite flowers, she even planted some in the curb, Jason frequently started to show up late to work when he was always time perfect and rewarded for it.

Stella laid out all of Freddy's baby photos and stared at them for hours, neglecting eating, Fredrick had been on and off with work, sometimes he didn't show up, other times he came in late, still half dressed in his pyjamas with tears in his eyes, he'd only stay for about two hours then leave.

Carlos frequently got drunk with his wife Lucy hours after their other children had gone to bed, once they were so tired and intoxicated, they would fall asleep on the sofa, only to be woke up by their son Cornelis who would tell them he's late for school and there's a line of angry people outside who wanted freshly baked bread and had been waiting since 6AM.

Rosalyn had neglected her son a lot by trying to figure out where Finn was, Felix was taken care of by Margareta, who would still frequently cry to herself over the lost of her husband.

Nicholas was at widths end, so was Olivia, they both spend a lot of time apart, seeing different therapists, none of them showed up to work and they each woke up very late in the day only when hunger got the best of them and they turned to sugary treats. Sitting down somewhere in their house eating either chocolates, ice cream, cupcakes, cheesecake or take out junk food. The rubbish had ended up everywhere and no one cleared, Terrance heard their neighbours complained about foul smells of rotting food.

"They're not alive. But they're not dead either." He explained so simply that it wasn't easy to understand.

"That's brief."

"They have unfinished business. I can see the future and I know for sure things will get worse before get they get better."

"What will Felix be?" Terrance finally asked

"Nightmare talked about that didn't he?"

Terrance nodded.

"It's hard to say what he'll be. Because of Antonius's advanced use of magic on him, Felix's form will change when he's older. He'll eventually become a pure magic user. A natural one. Which is more powerful than Nightmare. Which is what he's frighten of. It's said by the time Felix reaches adulthood, he will do so much good in this world that all the goodness in his heart will transform him. However... at the same time... they're will be rage there... and that rage could take over and make him feared just like Nightmare. The future's unpredictable. I see two paths for him, if he choices goodness over his own selfish needs, he will achieve high levels of magic and be loved. If he choices rage and seeks revenge, he will be corrupted by magic and it will eventually destroy him..."

"Can we change that?"

"Like I said. The future's unpredictable. But as long as Felix is influenced by good deeds and keeps M close to heart. He'll become everything that the world needs, and so much more."

"Wait did you say M?! I have more questions now!" Terrance exclaimed.

"Farewell Terrance. Hopefully I'll see you in 25 years." Nightmarionn waved his hand as Terrance tried to reach out, more desperate for answers.

"Wait no!"

"Wake up Terrance! Wake up!"

* * *

Terrance finally snapped his eyes open, he was back in bed, the sun was beaming in his room and Felix was on top of his torso shaking the bed to wake him up.

"Uhhhhh... what?" He asked.

"Good morning!" He smiled.

"What are you doing here buster?" He asked trying to sit up, but suddenly he was hit with an overwhelming pain. He looked down his shirt and saw the marks Nightmare made on his chest were still there. This was freaking him out.

"Are you okay cousin Terrance?" Felix asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Just... need a few bandaids and some painkillers."

"Mommy said the best thing is kisses!" Felix protested, at this age he wouldn't understand this sort of injury, let alone the fact he got it in his sleep.

"Okay whatever you say... where's your mommy?"

"Mommy dropped me off here and said she wanted you to watch me. She left a note because you wouldn't wake up."

"Okay buddy..."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yea... I'm fine..."

"I'll see if I can fix you!" Felix grumbled wanting to help, so he planted a big fat kiss on Terrance's cheek, of course at this age Felix thought nothing of it, but Terrance was purely surprised so he played along.

"Wow! That actually worked good job!"

"Yay! I'm like the little Angel in Mommy's stories!" Felix smiled getting off the bed.

After a short recovery Terrance popped a few painkillers and placed on a tonne of bandaids to cover up his wound. He didn't really want to visit the hospital again. It would surely give Margareta a heart attack.

Terrance found Rosalyn's note on the small kitchen counter.

 _Terrance please watch Felix until I get back._

 _He's not allowed to be back at school._

 _I'm giving you some money to take him to shops and do some activities with him._

 _Thanks._

 _Love Rosalyn._

Terrance looked at the money she left. $350. Surely that was too much to take him out for activities. Maybe she felt generous. He didn't question her. She hated being questioned. Ben was a living example of why she didn't like being questioned. Despite being a badass firefighter and saving lives everyday, he was scared to question Rosalyn's choices. It dawned on him now that Ben was gone. He was robbed at the store by thugs while he left the supermarket with bags, walking Finn by his side and having Felix in his stroller. Those thugs then decided to kidnap him, it was lucky that Finn decided to take Felix into the supermarket and eventually when people started to notice they appeared to be unsupervised they called the police.

"Hey buddy whatcha wanna do today?" Terrance asked him.

"Play outside!"

"That's a little unsafe. Besides you still have your cast on." He pointed out his arm. "And your teeth... hey... what did happen to your teeth?"

"The tooth fairy came and gave me ten dollars!" Felix smiled.

"Wow that's really lucky. She must love your teeth. I only use to get 50 cents."

"I wanna use the money to get a present for Finn when he comes back!"

"Ohhhhh..." Terrance realised no one would have told him. Felix's age meant he didn't understand death, even if Finn wasn't dead, Felix would still not understand what had happened to him, this would overwhelm him. He's had too much happen to him recently and needed some calm down time.

"Can we go? I'm bored."

"Okay. We can go and see a movie... how about that?"

"Yay! Movie! Movie!" Felix smiled, Terrance looked over at his seat and saw the creepy puppet doll there and Felix's backpack. Which Felix lifted up the doll and Terrance decided to take his backpack.

"Is puppet coming with us?" Terrance asked.

"Yup!" Felix smiled as Terrance held his hand as he walked him outside and to the elevator.

"What about Foxy?"

"Mommy said I could only bring one. And I only could find him. I couldn't find my Foxy anywhere." He shook his head.

"Terrance where's my foxy head?" Terrance remembered Chris said that to him before his death while he read a comic book in his room, Chris presented a Foxy with his head torn off.

"How would I know I don't go into your room." Terrance shook his head.

"It's missing. It's be torn off."

"I said I don't know. Now Fuck off." Terrance snarled.

"Terrance are we getting the bus?" Felix asked as they walked towards the bus stop outside the apartment.

"Yes."

"I like the bus." Felix smiled. "The bus drivers are always so nice..."

"Yea I guess they would be."

"Grandpa likes him. Do you?"

"Who?"

"Marionette." Felix told him, holding up his doll. "Do you like him?"

Terrance didn't answer this one honestly. "Of course I do!"

"Grandpa tells me it's watching me very closely to make sure I don't misbehave."

Terrance then took a second glaze at the doll, it looked so similar to NightMarionn with its white painted face, the rosey red cheeks, the purple tear line from his black eyes to wide smiling face. He remembered when Antonius presented it to Felix, Felix's face lit up with excitement and he eagerly reached out for the doll. He had it since birth and never wanted to leave it behind, heck Rosalyn accidentally placed the doll into a donation box and Felix had a full on temper tantrum when he found out what happened. Rosalyn had to drag him kicking and screaming to the store to explain what happen, luckily they managed to recover the creepy doll before it got lost forever. He never let it out of his sight since, he even brought it to his kindergarten and scared the other kids away.

"Wait a minute-" Terrance eye's narrowed starting to figure it out.

"Terrance c'mon!" Tugged on his shirt as the bus arrived to the stop, Terrance boarded with Felix and paid for their tickets. Felix then sat down at the front and Terrance sat next to him.

"Were you scared... yesterday...?" Terrance asked trying not to frighten him.

"I was for a while. But I heard a voice telling me to be brave just like Grandpa!"

"So that's why you bit William?"

"I'm not in trouble am I?" He asked frowning

"No! No of course not! In fact you were very brave and that should be rewarded!"

"The angel in Mommy's story was very brave too." Felix smiled.

"Whose this angel huh?"

"He's a special boy in Mommy's story, it's my favourite story!" Felix answered.

"Really? Well I better hear it one day." Terrance nodded.

"Terrance?"

"Yes?"

"Mommy's sad. My Mommy's not happy anymore. Why is she not happy anymore?"

Terrance knew the answer. Rosalyn had been shaken by the death of her father and the disappearance of her oldest son, Rosalyn would try to be strong for Felix but it would be impossible since the last fathery figure in Rosalyn's life was gone. The only guy left was Rosalyn's recent boyfriend Jack, who was lazy and didn't give Felix a second glaze when he asked for something.

"Well Felix... she's just unwell... I'm sure she'll be better once she gets what she needs." Terrance knew she wanted to find Finn's body to give him a proper burial and the send of she wants to give to him.

"Okay! I'm sure she's be better when Grandpa returns!"

Dang. Another road block.

* * *

Well another chapter.

Sorry if you think the Nightmare part was a bit lame, I have stated before I'm not good at writing horror (despite I studied the Nightmare on Elm street last year for a drama project.) if I find ways to improve it I will, or you can suggest if you want.

Some of you also might be wondering why I've decreasingly become less active in writing and art. I am doing Art, it's just all over the place. Same with Writing. I've been writing stuff that I'm not interested in sharing with anyone because they are just practices and are not very good. In the ways of art, I've been improving, that's why it's taking longer, I've actually half finished Mangle's human design image, I've finished her funtime side, but I haven't finished her "mangled and ruined" side that we see in the game. I'm heavily considering just releasing Mangle's un ruined design because it took so long to finish her.

Also because I'm one year away from my final high school year and graduation, work at school is heavily intensifying. At the moment, I've got four art works to do, and I've only finished two, and I'm studying for my maths test, we're studying the play Cosi by Louis Norwa and also studying a Christmas Carol, I'm also doing guitar lessons on top of that.

In short:Art and writing are slow because of personal life junk


	9. Reveal

**Reveal**

* * *

Terrance spent the day with Felix, by the time they arrived at the shops, Felix had begged him to take him to see a movie. Terrance knew that a recent movie called Aladdin would do him just fine. Felix didn't ask for any snacks because he was too busy in the bathroom, so Terrance decided to get some popcorn.

The theatre was very empty since most kids Felix's age would be at school or at home, only three people were there, including a mother and her deaf child and an adult who just purely wanted to watch movie magic on the screen.

"Be quiet Felix we're in a movie theatre now." Terrance told him. He didn't need to tell him twice as he climbed into his seat and placed Marionette next to him. Terrance sat down and remembered what it was like to be kid going to the movies, his parents would try to keep him in his seat, but he'd always want to run around the area and chat to another people.

But Felix always acted the opposite. Sitting in his seat well behaved and being quiet. Terrance decided since he was going to be quiet for the next hour and so he could watch and enjoy this movie like he was a child.

For the next hour and 30 minutes they both enjoyed silence among the crowd but the bright screen of a man who had his three wishes granted by a genie from a lamp. A few times Felix looked confused, especially when a whole new world started to play. The song made Terrance snap out of his childhood bliss and ask himself.

"Am I ever gonna get a relationship?" Terrance asked in his head, he thought over what he was and what he did. He was not a very social person therefore he never travelled to pubs and parties. Plus everyone knew what he did. He killed Chris. Thankfully Felix never knew what he did. He most likely would find out when he's older and able to understand what had happened.

Felix already appeared to enjoy the movie but he hated Jafar, he would frown when he appeared on screen and when the final fight occurred, Felix jumped back in his seat frighten and clasped onto his Marionette doll shaking. Terrance was about to ask if he was alright but then he appeared to go back to normal. Like the doll had given him words of comfort.

Felix yawned as the credits played, he rubbed his eyes and got from his seat and threw his Marionette doll over his shoulder. Terrance's eyes shrunk when he saw the doll wrap his arms around him protectively, like it was an insist to protect him. This rang alarm bells.

"H-hey buddy can I look at Marionette?" Terrance asked the first thing he thought about, thinking the doll needed to be looked at by someone to make sure it wasn't a vessel for anything along the lines of "creepy occult".

"Why?" Felix questioned the request.

"He's got butter on him! You touched him with your buttery fingers! I'll clean him right up. So stay here buddy I'll come right back!" He smiled grabbing the doll and whisking it away to the bathroom. He rushed in and locked himself and the doll in a stall.

"Alright. What the fuck's up with you?" He asked, when no reply can from the smile faced doll he shook it angrily, "I know you're alive! I saw you move!"

Marionette stayed perfectly still.

"Stop staying still! I know I saw you move!"

It stayed the lifeless doll.

"I saw you! I know I did! What are you-?" Terrance was cut off by Marionette throwing his hand over his mouth, startling him, as he did indeed move.

"Be quiet! Why don't you tell the whole world about me?!" Marionette asked.

"What are you?" Terrance repeated.

"I'm a magic being. End of story." Marionette told him.

"Did... my grandpa make you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To protect Felix."

"From me?" Terrance asked with teary eyes.

"No. no. Felix has a dark future ahead. It will be worse before it gets slowly better. Antonius made me to keep him prepared and on his feet. But now you've exposed me and Antonius is dead."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. Just tell me. Do you know Nightmare?"

"Know him too well. Nightmare took Chris away. You don't know but as you wept over his bedside as he slowly died. Nightmare snatched his spirit away and cursed him forever." Marionette told him. "My job is to take care of Finn and Felix. Which is what I'm doing."

"Do you know where Finn is?"

"Yes. He's safe and sound. But I can't reveal his whereabouts. He's too confused and overwhelmed. Plus the future has written that you will find him on your own."

"You know the future?"

"Yes."

"Can you-"

"No." Marionette told him shaking his head, "if I reveal anything from the future it could destroy the world."

"Terrance!" He heard Felix whine from somewhere outside.

"Just let me do my job." Marionette growled. Going lifeless again. Terrance emerged and came outside and handed Marionette back to Felix.

"He's all clean now."

"That took too long!" Felix whined.

"Sorry buddy. Let's get going." Terrance smiled.

Marionette was alive. Terrance knew that now. It was a different way to view him, a protector rather than a weak children's toy. No wonder why Antonius wanted him to never lose it. There was also something else he couldn't ignore... his chest strung. Not painfully but enough to bother him.

"Are you alright?" Felix asked him noticing he was bothered by it.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"When I'm down Grandpa tells me to think of something wonderful."

"Typical." Terrance smiled.

"When he coming back?"

This time Terrance paused and stopped walking. He then kneeled down to his eye level. He needed to know what the hell was going on. He needed to get Felix to stop asking these questions.

"Felix... he's not coming back."

"Why?" Felix frowned, he was very confused by that statement.

"When people get old enough. They leave. Because they can't put up with all the stresses here. Don't worry! They go to a very happy place. A very pleasant place. A place where Grandpa will sit and do whatever he wants, but at the same time. He'll be able to watch you. From wherever you stand."

"Really?"

"Yup! He's happy where he is." As Terrance said that he was haunted by the thought of his grandfather's body.

"What about Finn?" Felix frowned again, "Did he leave because of me?"

"What ever makes you believe that?" Terrance wondered.

Felix shuffled his feet and looked at Terrance, "Before Freddy's birthday party... we had a fight..."

Terrance didn't recall mention of a fight by Rosalyn.

"W-we both wanted the last cookie."

"Grandma's cookies?" Terrance asked, knowing anyone would fight over them, she made them from snatch and used chunky chocolate pieces. She would cut out shapes then bake them to perfection. They were always a hit at a local greek church monthly picnic. The local girl scouts were in envy of her. They even tried to buy the recipe of her a few times.

"Alright. Twenty dollars." The young eight year old girl smiled.

"I told you honey. Not for sale. They are a family recipe and I'd like to stay that way." Margareta answered smiling.

"Fifty?"

"Not for sale. But I'd be happy to buy a few boxes." Margareta never had a breaking point when it came to these things. Despite what she said, the girl scout decided to leave, storming away at another failed attempt.

"Yea-huh." Felix nodded. "There was one left. We didn't want to share it like Mommy suggested. We both ran into the kitchen to grab it. We fought over the jar. I got the jar but felt guilty. I wanted to share with Finn but he took the whole cookie. He left nothing for me. I was very mad. I did a naughty thing."

Terrance focused on what he said. "I hit him. He hit me back and said I wouldn't be his first mate anymore." Felix was brink of crying now. Tears came down his eyes and hit the ground. People were starting to stare at him. "W-was it my fault? Did he runaway because of me?"

"Felix no. No. He didn't leave because of you." Terrance did the first thought he thought of, which was to lift Felix up over his shoulder as he cried.

"B-but I miss him Terrance!" Felix cried, "I d-didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't... You didn't mean it..." Terrance wished he could have said that to Chris' face. Felix was so confused and lost now. He wished everything was normal. At lease his mom and dad were at home waiting for him.

"I didn't mean it Chris..."

"What's next?"

"The most important ingredient!" Felix yelled. "Chocolate!"

"You're right! We need the chocolate to make Grandma's world famous cookies." Terrance smiled taking what he need from the selves of the supermarket and adding it to their trolley full of flour, sugar, cinnamon, milk, butter and various other treats. Terrance even picked up stuff to make spaghetti, Felix hadn't eaten a home cooked meal in a few weeks. The closest being a can of bake beans which he didn't finish.

"What else do you think grandma and your mother will want?" Terrance asked.

"Grandma likes those peppermint lollies. They're white and red!"

"Of course she does!" Terrance nodded remembering.

"Can we buy Daddy something too?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten about him!" Terrance nodded, knowing the wheelchair bonded Ben, his uncle in law would want something. He remembered Ben liked hot dogs with spicy mustard...

"Wipe your mouth." Terrance told Felix.

"Okay!" He nodded. They were currently sitting in pizza restaurant. Terrance asked Felix what he wanted for Lunch and he answered pizza, but since Freddy was still closed and was at lease a 30 minute walk away, he walked into an authentic Italian restaurant that did lunch. So Terrance made sure to get a big pizza to share with a jug of water.

"I like Pizza." Felix nodded.

"Me too." Terrance smiled remembering Saturday nights when he and Chris were young. Dean would return home and everyone would vote on a place to eat out, most of the time they voted for their local pizza diner. Dean and Zara would smile as they got ready to go out to eat. Dean would order a pizza with mushrooms and occasionally he asked for champagne. Zara would order a bowl of spaghetti. He and Chris would share a cheese pizza with a soda. They would all laugh at the the days news.

Those were the good old days.

"Are you okay Terrance?" Felix asked noticing tears were coming down his face and hitting the table.

"I-I'm fine. I just miss someone... just remembering the good times." He wasn't even sure Felix knew who Chris was. His older cousin. December 10th was the day of the bite. Two months later he died in hospital. When Rosalyn suddenly experienced labour three months early she was sent into a panic. She cried all day and all night believing Felix would not survive the night.

Magic. Terrance thought. Did his grandfather infer with Felix's health to make him survive his rough start to life? Everyone said it was impossible for him to survive. Is that why he's so special?

Now that he thought about it. Ben told him he swore Felix's eyes were yellow when he was born. Then when Terrance met him and his eyes were a silver colour, Ben told him he was losing his marbles again.

He didn't know a lot of people outside the family without silver eyes. They seemed to be very common in his family; Ben had silver eyes, he did, Chris did too and Felix did.

"I need the bathroom." Felix told Terrance as he got down from his seat and went over to the bathroom.

"Ben... Nightmare went after Ben..."

" _Of course he did. He's gone after everyone_." A voice rang in Terrance's head. He was sure it was Marionette but Marionette was currently slung over the chair Felix left a few minutes ago.

"Stranger things have happened." Terrance shrugged.

* * *

Suddenly decided to bring Ben back to life for no reason;

Felix: Dad what the hell are you doing here?! You died years ago.

Ben:Magic apparently.

Terrance: I'm going crazy right?

Ben: I'M BACK FOR GOOD NOW! I never died actually.

Felix:...

Terrance:EXPLAIN YOURSELF.

Me:NOPE.

My reason being I want him to be there now. Rather than outcast Felix as an orphan like Mike, I decided to scrub over my previous history and Say that; Ben never actually died. He just now wheel chair bind from a break in his lower spine.

I'm the author so deal with it. B-)


	10. Learning the links

**Learning the links**

* * *

The day started to draw to an end so Terrance decided to carry Felix over his shoulder to the bus stop. Felix gave a smile and sat down on the seat on the way back.

He arrived back at the apartment early evening and Felix crawled onto the couch to wait for his mother to return.

Terrance took out all the groceries from the bags they brought home. He thought about what his grandmother would be doing at the moment.

The hour went on and once it turned on 7 at night he was concerned. Rosalyn should have returned by now. She never forgot him or at lease she would have called to explain.

Instead the door swung open by fifteen pass seven and Ben was there. He rolled his wheelchair inside and told Terrance.

"I just got back from my physical therapy. Margareta told me Rosalyn's drunk. She passed out on the couch from drinking."

Rosalyn was not a drinker. Terrance thought. Never had a drop of alcohol went into her body. Not even in her teenaged years. His family had always been tried to be connected by alcohol. People would say to Margareta when she was 17, watching a toddler Zara and nursing a baby Rosalyn, "It must have been alcohol sweetheart. Surely if you were sober, you'd be a great young lady. Not a fat pregnant teenaged mom."

She would glare at them then snap back, "I was only drunk on the passions of love. The only type of alcohol I have now is kids activities. Also girls start their periods when they're like 13 or 14. Clearly by that point, your body believes you are ready for a baby. You're a old person and I don't know you nor would I want to ever associate myself, my husband or my daughters with you. And I'm not fat. I'm actually quiet thin for my height. Now I would greatly love it if you pissed off slinking away like the pile of shit you truly are. I know I shouldn't swear near by kids but I want to teach them to stand up to bullies. In short; you're not my mother, I have no mother, and I love my daughters. Now fuck off."

Terrance nearly fell over in his chair when Margareta explain that a few months later the same lady arrived as a babysitter and Antonius answered the door with a folded bloodied sheet in his hand and being covered in blood. She ran scared, Antonius blinked confused. He had helping Margareta clean the bedsheets after she started her period.

"S-she's not right now. My wife's all off the rails." Ben told Terrance. He had a face of concern; this had never happened before. He had never been concerned about her.

"I know she is. She would be." Terrance answered.

"How was Felix today?" Ben inquired wanting to change the topic.

"He behaved nicely. He hasn't had dinner yet."

"I don't want to take Felix home. Is it alright if we stay here? If not I'll get a bus to Margareta's house. But you know how terribly far away it is and how dark it's getting. Felix shouldn't have to see his mother in that state. Drunk and unconscious. He's so young and-"

"Of course I'd let you stay here." Terrance understood what he meant.

"You're very kind Terrance. Like how the firehouse chief was to me when I broke my spine."

"Daddy!" Felix peeked up from the couch and ran over to him, he jumped into his lap and hugged him.

"Hey there little panther. Was it fun today?"

"Yea! Why didn't you come daddy?"

"Daddy had to go to the special doctor's again."

"You go much."

"Well I've got good news! Daddy won't have to go again for a while!" He smiled at him and rubbed his hair lovingly.

"Yay!"

"Did something happen?" Terrance asked as Felix got off Ben's lap and walked away.

"I slipped a disk. Please don't tell Rosalyn. She'll be devastated. Because it means I'll never walk again."

"Did they fix it?"

"Yes. That's why I spent so long there. They had to stretch and twist my back. It was quiet painful." Ben frowned. "But because the slipped disk spent so long in a squashed place, it's ruined my chances of getting back on my feet."

"What are you going to tell her when she realises you're not going to therapy?"

"I'll tell her my therapist is on holiday." Ben answered

"She won't believe it forever you know." Terrance warned.

"I know. I'll tell her once she quits this obsessive drinking habit of hers. How about I go across the street for pizza?"

"Actually Felix had Pizza for lunch. I brought things for spaghetti. Because he hasn't had a good diet I don't think."

Ben looked down not facing Terrance, "I'm so ashamed of myself as a father."

"You're not a bad father Ben."

"This has rattled us Terrance. But I'm worried about Felix. He doesn't know what's happened. He wouldn't understand anyway. I didn't understand when my mother said goodbye."

Terrance knew what he was talking about; Ben lost his Mother to cancer when he was five. She had been on therapy for almost year and was more ill than ever. Ben told him that day, he came from school to the hospital to see his sick mother and she beckoned him to come closer. She then reached her hand down and asked him to sit her lap. Just like how he use to. She then embraced him in his arms and stroked his hand and sang his favourite song. Then she finished by saying; "Goodbye My angel. Mommy will always be there for you. I love you."

Then the flatline came. Ben didn't understand that his mother had just passed away and his father was torn up over it.

"Grandpa never said goodbye to me." Terrance felt ashamed of that.

"I think he'd be watching you right now. Excepting nothing but the best from you. I know how to make a good spaghetti. I'll cook it up." Ben told him.

"Hey Ben?" Terrance asked.

"Yes?" He looked over at him.

Now Terrance was bitting his lip, hesitating to ask, "Did you... were you... do you know someone called Nightmare?"

"Someone called Nightmare? Terrance I know what a Nightmare is but I know no one with the name. It's silly."

"Please. I need to know if you met him. I saw him. He's interested in Felix..."

Ben's eye widen. Clearly he knew what Terrance was talking about. "Hey Buddy. Why don't you wash your hands so you can help us?"

"Okay!" Felix nodded then ran off to the Bathroom.

"Listen Terrance. I thought that was over. Antonius told me it was over. No more stalking." Ben spoke with wide eyes, clearly looking frighten.

"So you do know."

"I wouldn't tell you because you'd think I was crazy. But this Nightmare is freaky. He haunted my dreams years before I met Rosalyn. He wanted to kill me before I had kids. I presumed it was a dream. Until I woke up and found bite marks on my foot. The same bite marks Nightmare left in my dreams. This is too much like the Nightmare on Elm Street. I didn't sleep a wink for two weeks after that."

"That happened to me."

"When Rosalyn was pregnant. The local nuns from the church kept approaching her. Believing she was carrying a demon spawn. They wanted her to abort. I told them to leave us alone. It got to a point where I told the churches to mind their dam business and stay out of my family's life. When Felix was born. I saw things were occurring around the house. Weird things. Then Antonius came one day and he sprinkled some sort of powder all over the place. He didn't tell me what he was doing. But since Felix was born, I always felt another presences in the house. Like a ghost. It would tap me on the shoulder then when I turned around nothing was there."

"Nightmare..." Terrance narrowed his eyes and looked around, he was unsure if they being watched but nothing looked out of place.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. But Antonius told me that was over. He promised me dam it Terrance! I was fearing for my son's life each night and he looked me dead in my eye and promised me it was over! Why Terrance? Why did he lie to me?!"

"Does Rosalyn know?"

"No. Nothing. She just thinks I'm super paranoid."

"I'm all done!" Felix came back.

"Alright! Let's make some spaghetti then!" Ben eagerly smiled at him.

When they finished. They all ate quietly. Felix fell asleep on the couch at around twenty minutes pass eight, so Terrance asked Ben more about his encounters with Nightmare.

"He was so dark... he would dim the whole room. The light would vanish, it would get cold and washed out. Everything looked the same, but you'd feel so terrified for no reason and your legs would shake. Antonius told me you can see him in real life if you've seen death. Which I have."

"When your mother died. I saw Chris die..."

"So you'll be able to see him in the real world too."

"Did you see anyone called Nightmarionn?"

"See him? No. I heard Nightmare mention him. The way he brings him up, is bitterly, like he sucked a lemon."

"Do you still see nightmare?"

"No. Antonius gave me something. It was an oddly coloured flower. An orange and yellow rose."

"He grew them." Terrance recalled seeing a flower fitting that description in his garden.

"Antonius told me mixed some pedals into Felix's bottle once so he wouldn't see him."

"But if he's after him. That's stupid. He won't be able to see him." Terrance pointed out.

"Maybe not. Felix might have seen death. And that thought frightens me. My boy! My little son seeing death before his eyes! He wouldn't even be able to understand!"

Terrance did think about that. Maybe he had. Ben looked like he hated that thought but it could be a good solid theory.

"Daddy?" Felix yawned obviously now awake and rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?" Ben inquired still worried about his arm.

"Can I have a story?"

"Not tonight." Ben shook his head, "I have a headache."

"Please. I've been extra very good."

"Alright just one. Then it's bedtime."

"I want the angel story."

"I don't know it exactly. How about you tell me?"

"I love the angel story. Mommy tells me it every night."

Terrance decided to listen too.

"Once upon a time. There was a young boy, with brown hair and silver eyes. He use to be afraid of the dark and always had a torch."

Torch? That sounded just like Chris. He use to be scared of the dark and use to freak out during blackouts. One time that really stood out to him was when Chris clung onto Terrance's leg when it was pitch black and was screaming his head off, Terrance tried to shake him off but instead tripped and broke his nose when he hit it on the table. Maybe Rosalyn based the character off him. He wasn't sure.

"One day the little boy crosses over to the sunshine. With fields of rainbows and ice cream everywhere. It was so bright. He was no longer scared of the dark. He grew wings and a halo. He became the nicest angel ever. When the grass tickles your feet, that's him hugging people, when the sun shines, he smiling at you, when it rains, he's lifting sorrows by allowing rainbows to appear."

"The angel guides people to life. The angel use to have a brother my mommy tells me. And he always watches him. And he forgives him for his sins."

At this point Terrance was teary eyed. He knew the story was about Chris. He was crying because he felt guilty, he was also crying because he felt alone, he was also crying because Felix never met him. That story was so sweet and emotional to hear. It was like Rosalyn was telling him that Chris was hugging him when the grass tickled him.

"Night Daddy." Felix told Ben.

"Goodnight."

"T-that was about Chris." Terrance spoke sure of himself.

"Yes it was. I could tell. Sometimes I miss him too. It's hard not to."

"W-what about Finn?"

"I'm not sure how Rosalyn will live without him. But I know Felix needs me more than ever."

Ben and Felix were gone when Terrance woke up and went to work. It seemed like things had gone back to normal. Mark was pleased to see him, Lance dropped by when he was eating lunch and showed proof William did indeed have a child.

"She was born in 1978, William was 19 when she was born. Her full name is Natasha Anne Afton." He showed a photograph of the young girl, who was giving a soft and large smile, she was neat and wearing a short sleeves shirt with buttons, she had a big hair ribbon tied on her head with a skirt.

"She died in 1983." Lance continued, "freak accident on her birthday. It happened at William's house. He got two robots from a joint called Circus Baby's rental. He apparently co owned it with some other guy. William left the room to do work on the other robot and Natasha was left alone with the other robot. Apparently it offered her ice cream and when she got too close, she was dragged inside the robot and crushed to death."

"Must have been painful."

"He hasn't contracted his former wife in years, she had no idea where he was now."

"You found her?"

"She changed her name from Robin Afton to Susan Lu. It was pretty hard to find her but I found her a few days ago and asked her."

"And?"

"Nothing. She never had contact with William after they divorced. She told me to send her love and wishes for the families."

* * *

I apologise for the long hiatus. I had writers block for a long time and writing was slow and I was just generally unmotivated to keep the story alive.

But I am going to tell you the next few chapter titles to try and make up;

The kidnapping part 1

The kidnapping part 2

The kidnapping part 3

The rescue

Rehabilitation

Spring locks

Fredbear

The bite part 1

The bite part 2

I wonder if you can take a stab in the dark and guess what some of these might be about. Some might be too obvious, others will take some guessing and gambling.

I am also planning some chapters will that come a lot later, such as chapters that will introduce Terrance's future wife Penny and how they met, and chapters I have been wanting to build strongly is the death of Felix's mother Rosalyn and how that causes a rift in his family and Terrance's life.

Also on the topic of this story, I have noticed in some of my previous chapters, I have made some horrific spelling mistakes, however to look back on my mistakes is hard for me sometimes. But I've finally started to take another look back, not only so I can change the story and strengthen some points, but to fix mistakes so I'm no longer ashamed of some chapters being half baked due to their lengths.

Thanks to those of you who still follow this story, you make my day :-)


End file.
